My Childhood Dream
by Candace Marie
Summary: The Second Part to the Event. Chris Halliwell is back in the Past, trying to save his Older baby Brother from turning Evil. Go from battling the Titans to gaining and losing his family's trust to having his secret revealed. Next up, Uncle Cole is summond
1. Chapter 1

**My Childhood Dream**

**The Past**

Chris walked around town, noticing how different it was. He had to find Wyatt, but there were a few things he had to take care of first. He walked in Wal-mart and went to look at the T.V. It was on. He listened to the news. So it was happening, the heat wave. He didn't have much time. He went to have his hair cut and handed them money from two thousand. He had thought of everything. Or so he thought. He knew that even if his mother wasn't aware it was him. Piper. He had to remember it was Piper, not Mom. She would want his hair cut and he had no intention of disappointing her. Even if she wouldn't know it. He had them buff his nails, which was silly but he wanted to make a good impression on his mother and aunts. Would Phoebe and Paige ever forgive him for allowing them to die? He hadn't done anything to stop it and he could have. He glanced at the clock on the wall. It was a good thing he had cash, since he didn't have an identity, he wasn't even born yet, which put him on even ground with the rest of the whitelighters since they had been dead several decades ago. Oh, Crap, he was late. He had to hurry. He grabbed the shades that he had 'borrowed' and orbed home.

"Don't look into her eyes," he told Phoebe, throwing the potions at her side at the Titan. Chris looks over at Paige. He had failed again. He noticed that Phoebe was now looking at her too.

"Oh my God, Paige!" she said, her eyes getting wide as her mouth formed an 'o'. Chris wished he could hug her and promise her everything would be okay, but he couldn't and he wouldn't lie to her at least not about the future. He hoped Penny and Patty were okay. He knew Wy would come for them once he was gone. He hoped the Resistance would be well enough protected but he didn't know. He couldn't concentrate on that now. He had to protect Wyatt.

"Don't worry, she's alright. Well, I mean she's not completely alright. She's not dead," he amended. "Frankly," he began taking his mind off the future, "you see this a lot. Museums, Universities, town centers. Most of those statues aren't really statues…they are people like your sister who have been, uh, turned to stone," he said, concentrating on the facts. Facts. Research, that Chris could do.

"Who are you?" she asked in her I don't trust you tone.

"Chris…." He hesitated a moment, "Perry," he finished. Why not? That was who the Resistance believed he was. He hated lying but it was necessary and he knew he would do worse than that to save Wyatt. "I'm, uh, from the future," he said. At least that was better than say. Hi, I'm your nephew from the 

future. Piper's second son. I'm here to save my older brother from turning evil. Yeah, that would go over real well.

Before Phoebe could reply, Piper, his mother walked in. He couldn't believe it was her, she looked so young. She was alive. He blinked back the tears from his eyes and smiled hesitantly at her, keeping his distance. This woman was not his mother. She didn't know anything about him, she didn't know him. This woman was Piper Halliwell, Wyatt's mother and he had best keep remembering that because when he saved Wyatt he would have to back to a time when his mother wasn't around and he wouldn't be able to bare it if he didn't keep that in mind.

"Oh my God! Tell me that is just a really good likeness of Paige," she said and Chris was glad she hadn't noticed him staring at her.

"Oh it's Paige," Phoebe said, patting Paige's shoulder.

"Titan turned her to stone," he volunteered sure that she didn't know that. Great. What great first words to your mother, he though sarcastically. He knew he had his blocks up right now. Thankfully, it was suppose to be a few years before Phoebe gets her empath power. She wouldn't be able to read him.

"Who- who are you?" she asked and Chris had an undeniable urge to throw his arms around her and consequently to orb away. Did she recognize him as hers? He shrank back, trying to hide his face underneath his dark locks. Phoebe saved him from having to say or do anything.

"That's Chris," she explained, "He's from the future."

"Yeah," he said needing to say something else to her, "Only about twenty years or so," he said, then bit his tongue. Did he want her to find out who he was?

"Uh-huh," Piper said suspiciously, "Friend or Foe?" Chris sighed a sigh of relief. She didn't recognize him. He could breathe now. It had been why he had been chosen, as a Halliwell he knew them better than anyone and he was also half-whitelighter allowing them to trust him. And he had enough power to save Wyatt.

"Not so sure yet," Phoebe answered, and he threw her a pained look. He hadn't really meant for her to die. He just hadn't wanted Wyatt to die either. A bemused expression crossed her face so he covered.

"What do you mean? I just saved Paige didn't I?" he asked.

"Oh, you call that saving, do you?" she spat back at him and he smiled. That was the Phoebe he knew and loved. He smiled, wider. They used to mock argue and that was the tone of voice she used when she wanted a fight.

"Look," he replied, "I'm the one putting my life on the line here. I didn't have to drop everything I was doing just to orb in here and save her butt…" he was cut off by his mother, correction, Piper.

"You- you orb?" she stuttered and he couldn't ever remember her having a problem with it except whenever she grounded him. Or course the fact that he orbed was one of the reason he was chosen to return. "You're a whitelighter?" Chris took a deep breathe as he gave them some truth, maybe not the whole truth but enough.

"Look where I come from, history shows that Paige didn't get turned to stone on this day….she died. And with her death the power of three died too. There's no other sister to reconstitute the power of three, Paige is it. Her death allowed the Titans to rule and create a world you don't want to see, trust me. I saw it and I don't want you to. I'm here to alter history, to help you save my future." At least that much was true, he was here to alter history and save his future.

"Who sent you?" Phoebe asked, a little put off at his speech.

"I can't answer that," he said, sadly.

"Why not?" she replied rapidly.

"Because," he said, as if explaining to a small child, "Anything I say or do can risk changing the future in ways we don't want."

"Whose we?" Piper asked and as hard as it was, he shook his head.

"I can't tell you that. All I can tell you is that if I hadn't gotten here when I did, Paige would have been the third whitelighter victim."

"Wait, did you say third? I thought it was only one whitelighter?"

"Not anymore," Chris said, slightly arrogant.

"Leo! Leo!" Piper screamed and Chris looked pained. He DID NOT want to see Leo. Not now, not ever, not if he could help it. If he had only listened…..his thoughts trailed off as the familiar blue orbs rematerialized into his father. Since whitelighters didn't age, he looked exactly the same as he did the last time Chris had seen him.

"Honey, I'm sorry I missed counseling," he began and Chris smirked, how typical of Leo, he was always missing something. Calm down, Halliwell, he told himself as his mother cut Leo off.

"Never mind that. How many whitelighter are missing?"

"Two. Why? That's what the Elders called me for?"

"Believe me now?" he asked glancing between the three of them.

"Whose he?" his father asked. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about Leo figuring him out. There was a crash.

"What's that?" Phoebe asked as they rushed out. He waited for them to leave.

"I'm sorry about all this, Paige. I would have helped you if I could have," he said stopping before he revealed too much. He would have told her everything if he could, but he couldn't. She might remember what he told her and that would be bad. He would have to make her forget and he wasn't sure if he would want to make her forget. Chris stepped toward the book, and touched it. The symbol on the book lit up, recognizing him almost instantly. He opened it and finding a pen, he bit it thinking as he looked up to make sure that except for stone cold Paige he was alone, he began using his telekinesis to flip the pages. All this information that he hadn't seen in ages before he summoned the book, and then he had been able to look at this leisurely. All this that was his family heritage as well, was at Wyatt's fingertips. No wonder the demons didn't challenge him. Chris heard the suspicious thoughts and stopped on a page.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he answered. He stopped a moment waiting for her to yell about respect but she remained silent so he continued. He was surprised that comment hadn't gotten him blown up, or at least some of the furniture. "I'm trying to find a way to free stone cold Paige over there."

"Step away from the book," she told him. That was one he hadn't heard from Piper before, but to her credit she didn't know who he was. Hell, she didn't even know what he was, and he was going to keep it like that for as long as he could.

"What?" he asked, still he was surprised, "Like I haven't looked in this thing a hundred times? By the way, you should update your goblins entry," he said remembering the time Patty had tried dealing with them. She had died, too. Luckily, Chris had found a way to bring her back, by destroying the Goblin King. She had reconnected with her body before it was too late. Those hadn't been sent by Wyatt but had been dangerous enough.

"Goblins?" she asked, confused. _What have the goblins got to do with Paige?_ Chris almost laughed; it wasn't Paige, but her daughter. If he could save Patty one experience besides losing her mother it would be that one. She had been haunted by that one for years.

"Yeah, it's going to get ugly," he said instead. "Look, obviously, you don't trust me. But I touched the book right," he said laying his hands on the page for demonstration, "and the book thinks I'm good, shouldn't you?"

"Well," she replied, evenly, "the books been fooled before. Maybe you found a way around that. I don't know," she said, clearly frustrated.

"M-maybe Piper I'm just trying to help, have you thought of that?" he asked clearly frustrated at her inability to trust him. Him. Her little peanut. The only one that could make her smile. He shook his head in frustration, manually turning the page of the book.

"If that's true then tell us how to vanquish the Titans."

He looked into her eyes and wished he hadn't. They were the same eyes he remembered if only slightly suspicious. He looked away. "Except they can't be vanquished," he replied and she tried to catch his eyes. He had to stick to facts.

"You mean not without the Power of Three."

"Maybe not even with it," he replied, wondering where Baby Wyatt was. "the only way the Elders did that three thousand years ago was to infuse some mortals with a lot of power, a hell of a lot more than you guys have," he said and waiting for the tongue lashing that always came after he let a curse word slip.

"Then they can do that again."

Chris hated to be the bearer of bad news but…"Except that they won't. Not after what happened last time. After the Titans were trapped by the mortals, the power went to their heads. They declared themselves Gods and forced the world to worship them. They swore they would never do that again."

"Hold on a second, Chris. I'm having like a ninth grade flashback. The Greek Gods, Zeus, Athena, Aphrodite. They were mortals?"

"Yeah, history left that part out. Not the only inaccuracy by the way." Although it was rude, he used his telepathic ability to find out what she was thinking. She was admiring his brilliance, at least that was a start, he thought. Chris watched, not really interested as two magical creatures tried to free stone cold Paige.

"Okay, so where were we?" Phoebe asked.

"Screwed," Piper said, and Chris looked at her suspiciously, when had she been this pessimistic? "Possibly. What I don't understand is if the Titans are running around why are they attacking whitelighters?"

"They need their orbing powers," Chris answered factually. He had no intention of orbing again and giving it to them. Not until he absolutely had to. And since they didn't know he was also a witch he could protect himself. Unlike, Paige he knew what he was up against. He had gotten good about researching his demon beforehand. Paige still had a lot to learn.

"Their orbing power. What on Earth do they need with...Oh my God!" she said as he watched understanding fill her face. "Leo! Leo!" she went through the house calling for her husband.

"What did she just figure out?" Phoebe turned to him, asking.

"Nothing good," he replied. He looked over at Phoebe. "It's good to see you again, Phoebe."

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Not yet," he replied. "Let's just say in my line of work we meet. And I respect you."

"Well, thanks." He turned away and looked at the attic. It was the same. He picked up a bottle.

"You know you guys keep this stuff forever," he said, wondering when they had gotten some of it. Had it been the Grams', or Grandma Patty's? Or was it older?

"You knew the Titans were after the Elders, didn't you? Why didn't you tell us?" Chris put the marbles down as he turned to face her.

"I told you. There are some things I can't tell you. Some things you need to figure out on your own."

"Even at the risk of making things worse?" Chris didn't answer he was saved from that when Piper walked in. Unfortunately he was her target. He recognized that stance. He swallowed back and bent down to look at the dollhouse. It had been given to Prue as being the oldest female Halliwell. They had called Prue Ladybug and Wy and Chris were the only ones still allowed to address her as such.

"Look, what's going on? Leo isn't responding to any of my calls." Chris avoided her eyes as he answered.

"I really don't know."

"Yeah, well I really think you do."

"Okay, so maybe I do," he said meeting her eyes. "You were the one who wanted him to go up there in the first place," he replied, meeting her temper with one of his own. Of course, his was the source of injured pride and hers was from missing her husband so hers was worse than his…this time. "You. Not me. Maybe I know, and if I'm right, then he's going to need some serious alone time. Trust me."

"Cut the cryptic crap," she snapped. "You need to go up there and bring him back. No games." Chris groaned, she was sending him 'up there' where he didn't like to go to spend time with the man who would become his absentee father. He wished again he had vetoed against going and sent someone else instead. You are the only one, Bianca had said. As much as he hated it right now, he knew she had been right. Chris orbed out rematerializing up there behind a very upset whitelighter. The last time he had seen Leo this upset was when his mother had died. He pushed the memory aside, too painful to relive.

"Leo," he whispered softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he shouted pushing Chris against the wall. Chris thought wryly that this was the closest Leo had come to touching him. They had never voluntarily gotten this close to one another.

"Easy, easy," Chris said in a calming voice. "This had to happen so that you could do something they'd never do."

"What are you talking about? They are dead? Gone."

"No, not all of them. Some of them escaped. Down to Earth. But they will die unless you do something about it," he said, manipulating his father. He didn't have a choice. Besides how many chances did a 

child have to have knowledge over his own parents? "You can still stop them. You can still defeat the Titans."

"No, the Elders forbid it."

"Well," he replied with a bit of a chuckle. "The Elders aren't exactly around now are they?" He looked into Leo's eyes so much like his own. "That's right, Leo. This is what it's all about. This is why they had to die, so that you could do something they would never do. To save the future, to save the future for your sons," he said before he could take it back, but Leo didn't seem to notice. He would have to be more careful, he couldn't afford any more slip ups like that.

"This is crazy."

"Maybe but it's our only chance. Like it or not, Leo, you've been put in this situation for a reason. We both have."

"Says you," Leo said, and Chris smirked. He was always the last one to trust his word. "How do I know you aren't trying to manipulate the situation for your own future? Just like you've manipulated everything else?"

"You don't. But what choice do you really have? There's no future if you don't," he said, hating have to show his father the choice before him. He was supposed to be smarter than that. He knew they needed him. He would save the future, wouldn't have to wait for the earthquake to destroy the Titans. He just wished his father would jump to the conclusion on his own.

"I don't know. Even if I were to believe you, even if I were willing. I couldn't. I'm no Elder."

"Well you better start acting like one," Chris snapped to him. It wasn't like he wasn't supposed to be one, give or take a few years. It wasn't like he remembered it happening. Chris heard the faint jiggling and knew it was much stronger by the look on Leo's face. He also knew the one person who would be calling him. "Come on," Chris said, nodding at the door. Leo nodded and went inside. As much as Chris wondered what was inside the double doors, he had no desire to go with Leo, the less time he spent with him the better. He came out holding an urn.

"Piper," he whispered.

"No," Chris said, shaking his head.

"But she needs me," he said and Chris had an odd look on his face. Yes, she had, but he was too late. He couldn't tell Leo that. He debated on what to say and remembered he was thought to be a full whitelighter. It wasn't the first time that misunderstanding had been made.

"Not as much as the rest of us do." He took a deep breathe, that had sounded right. "Even after. To coordinate."

"Alright. You should go. Otherwise, the girls won't understand."

"Good Luck."

"You too," Leo said with a smile. "You will need it."

"I know," he replied dryly. Chris orbed back to the Manor. Piper was obviously in the middle of a tyrant.

"You? Where's Leo?"

"He's safe," he replied, calmly looking around at the very alive Paige. He smiled at her. " For now. Hello Paige." They were so alive, this house was so alive. The Nexus was alive, he could feel it all. This was his childhood dream to have his family around him again, alive and strong, powerful.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

"Forget that," Piper said interrupting. "What do you mean for now?"

"What is this about us supposedly battling the Titans?" Phoebe said interrupting. At that, Chris smiled.

"You are about to find out." A tornado of light swirls around the girls. It disappears and reveals them wearing outfits from ancient Greece. Phoebe has extremely long and thick blonde hair. Paige is holding onto a trident. Phoebe gasps. Chris smiles.

"That's what that means."

"What happened? What are we?" Paige asked slowly. He took in the red hair, he had only seen Paige's hair like that in holograms. He liked it, it made her look younger, or that could be her face. She was the one he had gone to for magical solutions, for emotional ones he had gone to Phoebe turning not to worry his mother.

"Your Gods," he replied, looking at them softly. And they were. They were idolized and immortal in life and in death. They would never be forgotten.


	2. Goddesses Gone Wild

Goddesses Gone Wild

"You expect us to defeat the Titans dressed like this?" Piper said Chris smiled faintly, he remembered her saying that several times before to some of the Elders he remembered. "Maybe at a costume party."

"That's not a costume," Chris replied patiently. "That represents your new status as Gods."

"Power?" Paige asked, "Power is good. I like power. Why do I like power?" she asked. Chris grinned.

"You are the Goddess of War."

"Ahh," she said, looking at the trident in her hand. "I guess that explains the pitchfork." Chris was naturally a history buff. He truly believed that in the past he could learn the future. He missed Uncle Cole. He used to sit down and listen to his Uncle's stories, his uncle had been one hundred and twenty seven, at least that was the age Chris usually got out of him. He couldn't tell if he was exaggerating on generalizing but there was a lot to learn from him.

"It's a trident," Chris replied, a little bit testy. "Be careful with that, it's dangerous."

"Right on," she said in a voice that reminded Chris of Uncle Cole's stories on the sixties. Nineteen sixties, obviously. "Who wants to fight?"

"I'm a lover not a fighter," Phoebe argued with her half-sister.

"You are the goddess of love, "he said looking at her. She only looked slightly younger than she had the last time he had seen her, about a year ago. Her death was still fresh in his mind; it still filled him with guilt. All of their deaths filled him with guilt.

"Naturally," Piper replied sarcastically. "When then I must be the Goddess of Sanity, because I find this all ridiculous. "

"Actually, Leo gave you dominion of the earth and all its natural elements. "

"Wait a minute; you are saying Leo did this to us?"

"Chris, you never told us, do you have a girlfriend in the future?" Phoebe asked him. Yeah, he did. And he would only see her again when he completed the mission, so on that note. He shook Bianca's image from his mind and ignored Phoebe.

"As you can see, you all have drives and urges based on your powers," he replied, giving the facts. He had worked too hard on this to have any emotions screw it up for him. Not even his own emotions were going to jeopardize the mission. They were not his family, not yet anyway. As far as they were concerned he was a whitelighter and that was the way it would stay if he had anything to say about it. He had had plenty of practice in hiding his powers. He was even going to bind his own power. Just the one. The telepathy was too useful; he could read thoughts before they arrived so he would not be 

caught unaware by any of the sisters. "Don't let them distract you, alright? Stay focused. Focused on the Titans," he clarified. While they did that he was going underground, to the Demon's Apple, a demonic club.

"Hold it, pal," Piper said looking him over. "I don't know what kid of game you are playing…" Chris gulped and looked around nervously, had she recognized herself in him? But her next words proved his fears irrelevant. "But Leo's not in the God-making business."

"How old are you, anyway?" Phoebe asked. Chris looked at her. He wasn't really sure about the answer to that one. Um, Minus a year. Or twenty two. In this time he hadn't been born yet. So he ignored her.

"The Elders forbid it. And if anything Leo is a company man."

"The Elders did forbid it, and guess what they died!" he said stressing each and every word for emphasis. He hoped to get this conversation over with soon, he had work to do. And hanging around with his family wasn't part of the mission or the plan. It would make leaving harder. He wasn't even sure how to get back. The spell was a one way door, which was probably why it hadn't been used before. But this was their one chance to fix the world, and Chris had had no choice. Countless lives had been lost before they had come up with the one plan to save the world. Even if he died in the process to save Wyatt, and his cousins it would be worth it. "Most of them, anyway," Chris said with a shrug. He had never really liked the Elders, probably because his father had been one. He had always been saving the world, never having time for his family. If Penny had been there and privy to his thoughts she would have told him that sounded familiar, because Chris was now anxious to get away from the Power of Three, but Penny wasn't there and as his thoughts were twenty some years in the past he couldn't project them to her very easily. The only difference was Chris would leave a demon fight to bail them out. No matter what. "Leo's in charge up there now. He's taking a huge risk that you three won't lose your humanity like the ancient Greeks did….Whoa," he said as he felt himself being lifted off the ground by Paige's trident.

"You killed the Elders," she snarled. "You could have prevented it. I say we castrate him." Chris wasn't giving her a chance. He orbed and rematerialized across the room.

"A little control, ladies."

"I say we find something else to cut off."

"No!" he said. Not that he wouldn't have loved to play hide and seek with Paige but he had a mission to complete. "I told you to stat Focused," he said emphasizing the words again. Being a whitelighter was a hard job when no one was listening. He wondered how Leo had done it. "In my future, ALL the Elders were KILLED!" he repeated. "That's why I came back to help Leo give you this power to save my future. So that this would never have to happen again."

"Hey, guys," Paige said suddenly, pointing the trident at the piano. "Watch this," she said as electricity shot from the trident. Chris looked a little fearful at that. He really had to bind that power. He did not want to accidently hurt someone, like one of the sisters, or Leo. He had to keep him alive or he wouldn't be born.

"Put that thing down. You are going to hurt someone."

"I certainly hope so," she said with a smile.

"Look at the piano."

"Don't worry," he told her. "It will be fixed. I mean it is fixed in the future, my future."

"**Peanut, would you like to learn the piano?"**

"**I...don't…know," he replied slowly.**

"**Chris, you are a wuss."**

"**Am not."**

"**Are too."**

"**Wyatt, you will not talk to your brother like that!"**

"**But Mom, all the kids will make fun of me if they know that my brother plays the piano! I can't protect him if you make him a sissy."**

"**I am not a sissy," Chris replied.**

"**Fine. Whatever, I don't care. But if the kids pick on you don't come crying to me."**

"**I don't need your protection."**

"**Sure, you can take care of yourself. I know. What about last week? What the Mangle brothers used your own powers against you?"**

"**I would have figured something out," Chris insisted. **

"**Chris," his mother asked him. **

"**It was nothing."**

"**Christopher, we don't keep secrets in this family."**

Chris shook his head, clearing the memory from his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by Phoebe's quotations.

"Paige, make love, not you know. There's no door love can't open," Chris rolled his eyes wanting to orb out but waiting to see what would happen. He really couldn't interfere too much.

"This is Leo's strategy. This is crazy. These girls can't be seen in public much less…."

She was cut off by Phoebe. "That reminds me. I'm late for a bachelor action. I'm going to go pick up a guy or two or twelve."

"Phoebe," Chris said, attempting to stop her as she clapped her hands and hearts appeared around her. Before Chris could move, she was gone.

"Ohh, that's a good idea. I'm going to get in some target practice with some demons!" Paige said excitedly.

"Paige! No! Paige," he said helplessly as a lightning bolt appeared taking Paige away.

"You've got to go get them," he said turning to Piper.

"Me? Oh, no. This is your mess you clean it up," she said walking away from him.

"No," Chris said following her. "Your role is to provide balance. That's why you fee so grounded and in control." She stopped to look at him.

"Wow, Chris that was really good. You almost sound like a whitelighter, too bad I already have one. And if HE would like me to do something then HE CAN ASK ME HIMSELF," she said her voice elevating with every word. "Do you hear that?"

"You want Leo? Do you know how you can get him back? Vanquish the Titans. If you can do that…then you are going to find out what a world of darkness really feels like. My world," he said darkly, seriously. If this could save Wyatt. He only hoped. He knew when he was about ten the Titans had died…but before that it was dark. Four years of peace had been all he had had. When his mother had died Wyatt had taken over, and there wasn't much of a difference.

A gust of wind appeared and Piper left. Finally. He went to find Wyatt. He stepped into his mother's room and found Wyatt, laying there with an elf nanny. "Don't worry, I won't hurt him."

"If he cries, I'll be back," she said. Chris looked at him. It was Wyatt; there was no doubt about that. He closed his eyes, reaching out to Wyatt, trying to form a connection. He found it, it was faint and as he stepped closer, Wyatt brought up his shield, obviously afraid of it. It brought a wry smile to his face.

"If anyone should be protecting themselves, it's me from you," he said bitterly. "You don't need to fear me...yet." Chris orbed into the attic, having found the page earlier. He wrote down the power he wished to bind. He used his telepathic ability to project Wyatt's power behind the spell. It wouldn't work very often. If Leo found out he would stop him. "Hear these words of this witch

The Secrets buried in the night

Protect me from myself

Take away the one power, the others left," His hands sparkled and he attempted to use the power, nothing happened. Finally, he didn't have to fear himself. He smiled, with the burden lifted from his shoulders. He orbed underground to the Demon's Apple, applying a slight glamour to darken his 

appearance. He looked at the entrance of the demon cave. There were saloon doors, just like out of the Wild West. Inside, it reminded Chris of another life. The bar was reminiscent of the bar from his past life, but he didn't stop to think on that. He had another mission in mind entirely. The floors didn't squeak but moaned as Chris stepped on them, taking a seat at the bar as he looked around. There was an inch of dirt and dust everywhere, even when Chris sat down, careful not to wipe at it. Demons didn't care about dirt. Chris glanced around and saw a few faces that he recognized but not the one he was looking for. He looked up when a hand touched he shoulder.

"What's your problem?" the guy asked.

"Witches," Chris replied, with a slight grunt.

The demon grunted in response. "Usually ours too. Especially those Pollyanna Charmed Ones. And their brat." Chris's ears picked up, but the demon changed the subject. "But now, the Titans are out. They've already taken out a small faction, but demons aren't there goal. Whitelighters are. Can't say I'm complaining too many whitelighters around here anyway. What I worry about is what happens when they are finished with the whitelighters. Can't say I don't wish they would just be vanquished so that we can get back to the sport of picking witches off ourselves."

"I agree. Even demons don't want the world to be in complete and udder darkness. Makes it hard to tell who to fight," Chris agreed knowing the demons sensed his power, even with the power binding on his more forceful power they sensed it. Chris walked out of the bar, maybe he would be here next time. Of course, the bar was likely to look completely different. Chris orbed back home into the basement where he was sure no one would be. He walked up the stairs and was shocked at what he saw. Phoebe was lying on a couch being served by…he counted nine men. He watched as four came in from the kitchen. Thirteen. What could Phoebe want with thirteen men? Paige was busy ordering a few around herself. Piper just stood there. "What is this Goddesses gone Wild?" he asked. He looked pointedly at Piper. "I told you to keep them in line. What would happen if the Titans attacked right now?"

"Chris, I've got this," she replied. "All of you, OUT!" she screamed as a gust of wind behind her winds produced the effect she wanted.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," he replied with a smile. They left and Chris went back to the Underworld when some lower demons hung out, not practically worried about the Titans, he had another mission altogether, who was after his older baby brother.


	3. An Affair

An Affair with the Valkalrie

While the Charmed Ones went after the Titans Chris had a battle of his own to fight. A plan to make. He knew what he had to do, what had to be done. He had to get Leo out of the way. Somewhere that was magically protected from them. If he had to destroy Wyatt to save the world then that was what he would do, and he would never be able to accomplish that with Leo watching his every move. He was sorry but it had to be done. He was sorry on both accounts. He flipped through the book of shadows stopping on the Valkalarie. The Charmed Ones would be his charges, his to look after, his to guide. It was the only way this could play out. If he knew Leo, which he didn't except through stories then Leo would want to tell him himself to gauge his reaction. That was when he would use his power to send Leo away, where he couldn't spy on him and the Charmed Ones. He just had to figure out where to send him. Valhalla sounded just as good a place as any. He summoned a Valkalerie.

The Valkalerie walked around the room. "Where am I?"

"Shh, you are safe," he replied looking around although his telepathy told him that the house was empty except for the elf nanny and his baby older brother. "I am from the future. I have a mission for you."

"You are more than what you seem," she replied. "Close your eyes, Christopher," she said and he did at once.

"I sense whitelighter and…witch."

"Yes," he replied opening his eyes.

"There's something you must do for me. And in return in the future whatever you want shall be yours."

"I will do my best. All I want is the greatest warriors and a kiss," she replied leaning in to brush her lips against his. He tightened his grip on her. Even Bianca wasn't more important than his mission to save his brother. He would do whatever it took to save him. He allowed his tongue to make contact with hers before he pulled back. "What is it?"

"Your mission," he replied, a little breathless, "is to hold the Elder Leo as one of your warriors."

"But he's an Elder."

"It's important. Not for long, just long enough for me to fix the past."

"I will do what I can," she said holding onto her necklace and disappearing. It was done. Leo would soon be out of the way and he would be able to figure out what had happened to Wyatt. He went back into his mother's...correction Piper's room to see his brother. Immediately his shield popped up to protect him. "Don't worry, in time you will come to trust me, they all will," he said staring at the baby. It wasn't every day that a younger brother would have the memory of seeing what his older brother looked like as a baby. He just wished he could figure out who was after him and get back. There were people who needed him. There was Penny and Patty. There was Bianca. There was Uncle Cole and Melanie. The last he had heard Melanie, the cleaner girl, had a crush on his Uncle Cole. Uncle Cole was still mourning the loss of Aunt Phoebe. He had a bad feeling that Wyatt was hurting the girls. Uncle Cole had once saved his life.

**Wyatt had captured him recently, thinking that a little pain would change his mind about joining him. He had it protected from good magic as ever so often fireballs from near by demons would be shot at him. They had been warned about killing him, but it still hurt. Even his telepathic power was of very little use from the cage. Then as if that wasn't enough every hour on the hour electricity was shot through his body. Every night he would be visited by the demon of fear, and that was the only time the electricity and the fireballs stopped. The demons would all smirk before turning. "I can't believe you would rather endure this than to rule with his lordship."**

"**Is better to burn in hell than to live in hell," Chris replied through a strangled voice. **

"**Christopher, aren't you tired of this brotherly feud, I know I am." Wyatt had said sitting down in a chair beside his cage. **

"**Then let me out."**

"**I can't. Not until you join me."**

"**You promised me a year."**

"**I know, Christopher, and for that I am sorry, but I don't intend to lose."**

"**What makes you think I wouldn't turn on you the moment I am able?"**

"**Because I know you, Christopher, better than you know yourself. In the right situation you would have done the same as I have."**

"**What situation, Wyatt?"**

"**It doesn't matter now. Why won't you join me?"**

"**Why do you torture innocent mortals and witches?"**

"**BECAUSE THEY WON'T JOIN ME THAT'S WHY!"**

"**Mom…."**

"**Mom's dead, Christopher. If I don't keep order, they will turn on us. Don't you see that? Maybe if Dad had showed you some attention you would understand that."**

"**You turned on him, Wy."**

"**It had to be done. It was necessary. He may have ignored you, but all he saw me as was a tool. He deserted me!"**

"**Wy, Penny and Patty where are they?"**

"**They aren't here. Stop this fighting. They are welcome to join us too. Help me End the Rebellion. The old world was ruled by the Halliwell women, the new world is ruled by Halliwell men, join me, Christopher."**

"**No."**

"**A few more weeks of this will change your mind," Wyatt said as he walked out.**

**Chris sighed for all that had been and all that was. He would never get through to his brother, not that one, but maybe a younger one. Death had said it had happened before he was born. There was only one chance, and it was to go back. To go back before his birth. Weeks past while he endured the torment and just when he thought he would die, the fireballs stopped. He cringed as the electricity jolted through his body once more. Breathing deeply he looked up as the cage was opened. "I'm guessing my dear nephew didn't expect me when he protected this cage from good magic," he heard. He peered out, too weak to move, at Uncle Cole. "Can you orb?" he asked. "Better not chance it," Uncle Cole said before allowing him to answer even telepathically. "Could be dangerous, good magic and all that could alert his lordship," Cole said with disdain. "Any one else would be broken or dead by now," he wondered allowed, as he bent down and picked up Chris's body. "Now this is going to feel kinda strange. I'm about to shimmer, just bare with me, Chris P." Chris thought he gave a nod but he wasn't sure. And just like that he was back. Cole had laid him in bed, and stood back watching his daughter and Patty fuss over Chris. "Girls, why don't you clear the room. The kid isn't going to hear a word you say. Besides I would suggest working on some healing potions and getting a few hybrid whitelighters here." Paige's daughter looked at him with a certain kind of disdain that her mother was famous for.**

"**How do you know so much about them?"**

"**Give me some credit, Patty. I am over a hundred years old."**

"**It was your kind that nearly destroyed Chris."**

"**Yeah, and without me he would still be there. I still have some demonic contacts, and without them I would have never been able to locate him. So go find the hybrid whitelighters."**

"**I'm a hybrid whitelighter."**

"**Well, go round up the others. Time is wasting, Patricia." She orbed out and Penny walked out with a huge sigh. **

"**I…didn't…"**

"**Hush Christopher, it's nothing."**

"**think…you…would find me," Chris finally said. **

"**It's nothing. Besides your aunt wouldn't want you there."**

"**death…my fault."**

"**Nonsense. Your aunts loved you. Was I or was I not the first one to believe you about your brother."**

"**Yes."**

"**Well, then get some sleep you are going to need it."Chris slept and every time he woke Cole was at his bedside, unshaven, looking nearly as bad as he did. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Chris. You remind me a lot of myself. What I could have been if I had been born good."**

"**You are good, Uncle. Being born half-demon has nothing to do with it."**

"**It has everything to do with it. There was a good reason your mother didn't want you and Wyatt to have anything to do with me. If I knew what happened to Wyatt I would tell you, but I don't. I wasn't part of her life at the time, I was in the wastelands and it was never spoken of, not by Phoebe, so I don't know."**

"**I know, Uncle," he said before he fell back asleep.**


	4. Jingling

Jingling

Chris shook his head at the memory, he was fine now. But the temptation to find his uncle for his help was certainly enticing. After the girls defeating the Titans, obviously. He looked around and found them staring at him the men gone.

"What's that sound?" Phoebe asked.

"It sounds like…a jingling," Paige added.

"Wait there are no elders up there who can be jingling?" Piper asked him.

"It's Leo, he says an elder is under attach, like it or not it's time to face the Titans." Chris watched as they left, not needing to orb since their power as gods also came with teleportation. Chris made his way to his elder brother's room and immediately the shield came up over him. "Wyatt, it's me Chris." The child looked up at him but didn't lower his defenses. "I'm going to save you one way or another." Chris stopped speaking out loud and started speaking with his mind. 'You know me, I know you do. I don't blame you for not trusting me you would think I had betrayed you but I'm the last person who would do that I'm only trying to save you even if it means saving you from yourself.'

'Daddy. Want Daddy.'

That set Chris to thinking. Had Leo had something to do with Wyatt's changing. Of course he did. Maybe it made sense. Leo had never been around Chris and Chris was not power hungry but Wyatt was. Maybe it was all Leo's fault. As long as he kept Leo away Wyatt would be okay. The deal was for the best he knew now. And with Leo away he would be able to protect Wyatt better without Leo watching him. He knew Leo didn't trust him, but what else was new? He could hear the Titans and the sisters' battle. How was that possible? His powers were expanding or….he had to distance himself from them. He paced the room and then orbed out to the Golden Gate Bridge. It dawned on him the people that were alive. His Gramps, but he couldn't risk them finding out who he was, his identity was his most precious secret and it wasn't like he could exactly tell them. Yeah, that would go over well. 'I'm Chris Halliwell, and I'm your son.' He could just imagine their reactions. And he had no intention in letting Leo find out that. Plus, the man would try to hover over him and stifle him and he had no intention of letting him do either. He could tolerate the sisters' and Leo's distrust more than their love. He had no intention of longing for something he had never had, would never have again. His mother was dead, his aunts were dead and he had best remember that. Chris orbed back to the manner in front of Paige and Phoebe.

"Oh, it's just you," Paige said.

"Well, hello to you too. It's nice to see you as always," he said sarcastically.

Phoebe smiled at him, "It's not like that Chris. We just want Leo."

"I see," he said reading her thoughts; she thought she had hurt his feelings but it wasn't that. He had to be careful. The telepathic thing worked both ways. There had to be a potion to block them from reading him. It was just so typical of Phoebe to try and soothe his feelings. After Leo joined the elders he had been a little neglected by Piper and had considered Phoebe a second mother to him. Then when he had accidently called Phoebe 'Mom' she had snapped herself back together and told Leo to go to hell as she became the best mother their ever was. "It seems the Elders are safe. Where's Piper?"

"She's upstairs with the baby. Where is…Leo?" He didn't get it, why did they prefer Leo to him. Well, maybe he did get it? They didn't know him, Leo was their brother-in-law.

"He's busy."

"We've been working on battle strategies." Paige spoke up.

"That's good," he said but Paige shook her head. "How do they go?"

"They all end the same way. With our untimely demise."

"I wouldn't worry so much about that," he said.

"What do you mean," Phoebe asked.

"well, it's just. Look, in the future, I know Wyatt and he always spoke …of you," he finished lamely. He didn't speak highly of them and he had no intention of lying any more than necessary.

"We could really use Leo about now," Paige interrupted again.

"I'm starting to get that impression."

"Do you think you could go get him?"

"Why don't you go get him, Paige? You are half-whitelighter, or have you forgotten?" he asked more cruelly than he had intended.

"I've never been up there," she replied and Phoebe turned her eyes on him.

"Chris…"

"For the last time no!" he said a little loudly. "What is wrong with you two? You are acting hopeless, do you know that?"

"I'm starting to think that we take Leo for granted," Phoebe said.

"Well what can I do to get you two over the hump?"

"Try saying this, it always works for Leo. Your powers come from your emotions."

"Or what about this?" Paige interrupted. "Trust the power of three."

"Or how about I'm going to go check with the elders. Do you think he actually checks with the Elders?"

"No I bet he just orbs to a bar. Yep my wife thinks I'm up there checking with the Elders. Here's to the Elders." Chris nearly laughed himself, he had wondered the same thing before.

"You two really are helpless without him?" They nodded and Chris sighed. "I'm not that bad of a whitelighter you know. Trust me, you might be surprised." Chris walked up to Piper's room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Chris looked at her puzzled. "This is my room," she clarified. "Forget it what do you want?"

"I need help."

"And?" she said looking down at Wyatt with such love on her face that Chris for a split second wanted to tell her. He wanted her arms around him telling him everything would be okay. He shook the feeling off.

"I've got your sisters working on a battle plan but I don't know how long that's going to last."

"I thought you needed me."

"I need you because they need you. Look it doesn't matter."

"What's wrong Chris? The all knowing running out of answers."

"I never said I was all knowing. Look I am running out of answers if that will motivate you. I just don't want to see history repeat itself. I've come back to stop something awful from happening and you and your sisters the greatest power of good in this world are willing to stand by and do nothing."

"I feel your frustration," she said calmly.

"Damn it, Piper. Don't just stand their and do nothing. This is your son's future I'm talking about. If it helps," he said taking a deep breathe and lowering his voice. "I get it. Your sisters' need Leo, you need Leo. But if you can't stop…"

"You forgot the baby. Wyatt needs his father. "

"Fine. But if you can't stop missing your husband enough to see the bigger picture."

"There is no bigger picture than my family."

"Well, then pay attention because the world I grew up in families hardly existed. I never had a chance to know mine"

"Not my fault."

"Not yet."

"Is that what this is about? You blame us for what happened to you?"

**"**I just want you to get it right this time. Use your power of three. Use your power as gods. Save the world from going to hell."

"If that's what you want, then I will say it one more time and maybe you will hear me. We need Leo. Now excuse me, I have to go warm up a bottle."

"Fine," Chris says as he orbs out.


	5. Piper's Storm

Piper's Storm

"So you guys defeated the Titans. I'm impressed," Chris commented softly, keeping his voice neutral like the pacifist whitelighter he was supposed to be.

"No thanks to you," Paige snapped back. She was drained from the battle with the Titans and worried about her eldest sister. She had never known Piper to be without Leo.

"I think I liked you better stone cold. See if I try to free you again," Chris replied, not quite so neutral. He had a lot of work ahead of him and the last thing he wanted was to feel guilt over them. Nothing was more important than saving Wyatt, and in that he would be sparing the entire world ruin, not even the Charmed Ones feelings was more important than that, and certainly not his feelings.

"Paige, you know whitelighters are pacifists. There is no reason to bite his head off just because we did our jobs and he didn't do them for us. And you, whitelighter, there was no reason to be mean to my sister. Stop attacking her. You may not care but our sister is out there and if we can't get our sister back then defeating the Titans won't mean a hill of beans."

"I know Phoebe and I want to get her back just as much." Chris caught her look and worked on covering, "I mean you are all important. I'd hate to go down as the whitelighter who did what no demon could do, destroy the Charmed Ones." Chris felt a hard slap across his cheek, and he looked at her shocked. Phoebe had slapped him. He supposed he deserved that after all he was responsible for so much. If only he could have saved Wyatt….if only he could have saved Piper. He was here to save Wyatt no one else and he had to remember that.

"She's our sister, we don't care about any stupid destiny," Paige spoke up her eyes flaring as she rushed to her sister's side.

"I guess I deserved that," he said as he orbed out. Just then a shot of lightning shot across the sky flickering the lights of the manor followed by a shot of thunder that had both girls shrieking and Chris staring up at the sky. He remembered eerily the day that his mother had died and the storm that ensued; he couldn't truthfully say whether it was Wyatt or him that had caused that great tidal wave. He shook off his emotions and closed his eyes trying to sense Piper. She was Piper, not his mother, not yet and he had better remember that because if he allowed himself to care for her, to allow all the love he possessed for her loose he would never survive making it back to a future where she didn't exist. It was so faint, he couldn't be sure if it was her or not. He was going to leave it to her sister's to find her because he had to be wrong. She couldn't be in one of his favorite places, the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. He looked back at Wyatt. He could see the facial features of Wyatt on the child he had been. He could see the familiar facial features of what he knew to be Wyatt but those eyes were so different, they were so full of child-like innocence, so void of anything but light and life. They were eyes he couldn't ever remember seeing not even as a child. He was glad he had arrived in time; there was time to save his brother. "Wyatt, what are you doing to Penny and Patty?" he asked but the child stared back at him with wide-eyed innocence. He heard suspicions behind him, yet he didn't turn around. He looked at Wyatt shield, he couldn't remember when Wyatt had changed his shield into a deflection allowing an enemies own attacks to kill him while Wyatt stood back amused at the stupidity of anyone who went up against him. Wyatt's birth had been prophesized hundreds of years before his birth; he was the eldest Charmed child, the first of the new Halliwell line, and the first male to hold powers. Wyatt was a witch to contend with but he deserved better, the world deserved better. Chris could hear Piper's thought and knew that she was behind him, yet he continued to stare at Wyatt and his shield.

"Get away from my son," she stated coldly and Chris winced. It was hard for him to hear her voice take on those tones.

"I'm a whitelighter, Piper. You know I could never hurt Wyatt." She blew her breathe and he turned around to look at her. She had obviously been crying, and Chris struggled against offering comforting words. "Do you have any idea how many innocents you could have harmed with that temper of yours," he asked, a little too crossly. Why hadn't he considered how hard it would be for him, and it was making him cross, making him resent the fact that he would have to return to a time where she didn't exist.

"Oh ho ho, if you thought that was a temper, Mister. You haven't seen anything yet. Now Step Away From My Son," she said pronouncing each word precisely, each world laced with a threat. "If you don't whitelighter, I will blow you to bits. Now move it mister. I blew up Leo and I will blow you up too." Chris heard a jingle at that very moment and moved back closing his eyes and concentrating. He was being summoned by the Elders, by Leo specifically. Luckily and unfortunately it was just Leo. Why on earth had he orbed outside of the house. Couldn't he have orbed inside and then stepped outside. What was he thinking? Chris closed his eyes and scouted out any non magical beings. Didn't he care about exposure? Had he learned nothing from Prue's death? Chris walked toward the door and opened it, seeing Leo there he frowned.

"Leo, what are the Elders teaching you?" Leo just stared at him. "Exposure?"

"That's not important, Chris. We need to talk."

"Don't tell me it's not important. If the world finds out about them they will take Wyatt and they will change him. Believe me Leo where I come from that's what they do to children, young witches precisely."

"Don't try to use my son against me, not ever again. I've just come from a meeting with the Elders. They…we have decided that you can't go back to your own time. Too much has changed."

"I figured as much. Plus, I don't know what I would be going back too. So have they decided what to do with me?" Leo sighed heavily before he spoke watching the young man before him. He didn't trust him; everything about him seemed off kilter. He knew too much about them while they knew next to nothing about him. Such was the nature of time travel, he guessed but he didn't like the feeling of being manipulated.

"We have elected to make you the Charmed Ones new whitelighter. I have a feeling you already knew that. I can't help but thinking about what Piper said about you manipulating the situation. I think she's right. Take care of my family. I'll be watching you."

"Is that a threat?" Chris asked as he noticed the Valkalerie as Leo began to orb, Chris closed his eyes as he telekinetically booted his own telekinetic orbing power to send the Elder to Valhalla right outside of the cage. Chris smiled as he reentered the house. It wasn't like Leo would be in any kind of danger. After all, he hadn't been born yet and …Chris let that thought trail off. He was banishing the elder to an island filled with great food, a chance to improve his fighting, and just maybe save his worthless life and to top it all off he was surrounded by beautiful warrior women who were just as immortal as the Elder in question. Any mortal man would be counting his lucky stars! What would Leo have to complain about, besides after the last fifty years, Chris figured he was due a vacation, especially in light of the next twenty years. Leo was going to be grateful for this. It wasn't like he would leave him indefinably. Chris shrugged off any guilt he might have felt as he telekinetically shut the door. He went to inform the girls that he was their new whitelighter. He realized that Piper was now having a party. That wasn't like her. What had Leo done? Of course, she would be much easier to deal with like this. Having to deal with Phoebe and Paige was going to be hard enough. He started to head upstairs when Piper spotted him.

"Chris, honey," she called out to him, flashing him with a brilliant smile, "would you like something to eat?" _This is not my mom. That is not my mother. That is not my mother yet. She is Piper._ Chris repeated over and over in his head.

"No thank you, Piper. You enjoy your party without a whitelighter around. I was just going to check the book for something."

"What is it Chris?"

"I uh just wanted to let you know. Um, Phoebe, Paige the Elders have assigned me as your new whitelighter," he blurted out. She had caught him off guard with her concerned tone.

"Great," Paige said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well, this is just one more reason to celebrate. Leo has been promoted and he's gone on to a better place and you too have a new assignment. Won't you eat?"

"I'll just take a biscuit," he said grabbing one. "Thanks, Piper."

"Is Leo gone?"

"Yes," Chris replied, not looking at her.

"So are you going back up there too?"

"No, Piper."

"Where will you sleep then?"

"Sleep?" he questioned, what was with her chummy attitude? Had Leo done something to her?

"Here Uh, Phoebe hand me the extra set of keys to the club." Phoebe did as was asked.

"Don't worry about it," she said with a smile. "Leo slept there when we broke up. There's a small cot in the office. You need somewhere to sleep."

"Thanks, Piper. I really do appreciate it."

"She needs someone to look after it. It's better than hiring security," Paige quipped.

"Here," Phoebe said tossing the keys to him. "This is Chris," she said to Daryl and Shelia. "Chris, these are our friends, Daryl and Shelia Morris."

"We've met before. I mean it's nice to meet you."

"We have?"

"Thanks, again," he said heading up to the attic to look at the Book of Shadows. Chris heard the party continue downstairs. That was a major slip up. Just because he had protected Daryl and Daryl Jr from Wyatt's wrath did not mean he knew them. This timeline was going to take a little getting used to. He would love to be able to summon one of his ancestors but it just wouldn't work. He smiled looking at the book. The spells that had changed with Wyatt were gone. Some of them had even been in the Charmed Ones handwriting and they had all been gearing toward personal gain. He was glad he had binded his most powerful power what if he accidently attacked Leo and hurt him. He flipped through the book with his mind. Which demon could have turned Wyatt? It could have been a warlock? Demon of Fear, he had seemed to be one of Wyatt's favorite demons. Yet, Chris was hesitant to take him on or even send the Charmed Ones after him. Could it have been a phantasm? The list was so big. He orbed a notepad and pen to him and began writing his list. He stopped on the page that contained his Uncle Cole, or Cole's demon half. He may summon him yet, he could use his help. He wrote down the spell and the potion to summon his uncle and wondered if they had any of his flesh around. He would find out after they went to bed. For now, he needed sleep now because soon he would be too busy for it. His only hope was that it wouldn't last long.


	6. demonic meeting

Demonic Meeting

Christopher Perry looked at P3, it defiantly was active. After his mother had died, his Aunt Paige had fallen close on her heels after trying to bind Wyatt's powers, the club suffered. There had been bigger concerns that his mother's club. If he couldn't stop Wyatt from becoming evil, he would bind his powers. Aunt Paige's idea hadn't been bad just too little, too late, and she had paid the ultimate price for her hindsight.

**"If you can't save him, you must destroy him, Chris," Penny had suggested. **

**"I won't do that to Wy, Penelope."**

**"Then we will all die, Chris. He won't stop with Mom and Aunt Paige. He will kill us all, Chris. Anyone who opposes him, you know this. He is your brother. You told me yourself that you suspected he was behind your own mother's death. You know for a fact that he killed Uncle Leo. You must be objective. The fate of the world may lie on your choice."**

**"We do not kill the innocents."**

**"Lord Wyatt is not an innocent."**

**"He is when will we be. Then he was innocent, I know I'm right. If it was Patty or me you wouldn't be so swift to jump the gun. I know you are hurting over the loss of your mother but at least you still have Uncle Cole."**

**"Why won't you tell them that you are a Halliwell?"**

**"You know why," he replied. "They wouldn't trust me and I can't say that I blame him. After Wyatt, and then Henry, every male witch in our family has turned evil. I won't have them waiting for me to turn. It would cause chaos in the Resistance, and the world is bad enough without us turning on each other. It would make it harder on me to do what has to be done."**

**"Lord Wyatt severed the blood bond."**

**"Which also protected all of us from him. You know as well as I do that he could have summoned any of us to him with that."**

**"I agree with Chris," came a voice from the back of the room, a figure had shimmered in and before Chris could stop her Penny slapped her.**

**"Prudence, what are you doing here?" Chris asked softly, pulling Penny away from her and closer to him. Prue hit the floor bowing to him. Chris had seen that a few times in his life, after all Wyatt had made it no secret that when Chris was ready he would join Wyatt as his second in command.**

**"I swear it's not a trick, I'm here to help you. I thought I could appeal to his good side. It does still exist although he doesn't question morality the way that we do. He loves you, Chris. That is his only flaw."**

**"Speak for yourself, Prudence, "her sister snapped at her. Chris moved in between them. **

**"Prue, get up. Penny, stop snapping at her. She may be able to help us yet. She can distract Wyatt long enough for us to get the book." Penny snorted. "This discussion involves you just as much it involves, Penny, Patty, or me."**

**"You know for someone who claims to be a witch you sure act like a whitelighter. You sure act like Uncle Le-"**

**"Don't say it," Chris said, instantly going from withdrawn to dangerous. Chris's jade eyes flashed dangerously at each member of the room. Cole shimmered in.**

**"Sorry, I'm late Chrispy, but the other members want to hear this discussion and before they overhear…."**

**"Gotcha, Uncle Cole, thanks. I'll send out a telepathic message." Cole looked at his daughter.**

**"It's good to have you home, sweet pea," he said wrapping her in his arms, in a huge bear hug. "I've missed you. Don't worry about a thing. Your mother and I both understood what it meant to be on evil's side. I was the Source's right hand man for nearly a hundred years."**

**"Back to the subject at hand, how do we stop Wyatt other than eliminating him?" Chris said, his eyes flashing to Penny again. **

**"Destroy the demon, Chris. I know you can do it," Patty said.**

**"You've always had so much faith in me, munchkin."**

**"I say you summon me and let me help you. I won't know you but I've always had a fondness for Piper and Leo. They were my only two friends."**

**"That's a possibility. We'll work with Patty's idea."**

**"You go, Chris. The Charmed Ones will never suspect. After Melinda's visit to their time, she told them they would have daughters. Although Wyatt has been born they won't suspect another male in their time. Prue's shimmering will never convince them to trust her. Although, I can orb the first thing I would do would be to topple my mother. They would expect a daughter, plus, I know you studied on their history. You need to do this. For Wyatt. For all of us. For the entire world and I believe you can. Just come back to us in one piece."**

**"Are you sure pumpkin?" she nodded. "Then, I'll leave it to you to explain to them," he said pulling her into his embrace and kissing the top of her head. "Prue, follow me," he said orbing out.**

Chris blinked his eyes, that was in the past or rather the future. Chris wrote down the information he needed. Brute demon, he should be able to handle this one without the sisters. It wasn't a swarm or anything, Brute Demons were solitary creatures. "Here's an interesting fact," he read aloud, "They prefer to use their physical strength crushing their victim's skull. Sounds like fun," he murmured. He would need to create a spell. Something simple, yet final. '_You who have caused so much woe_

_You now will know_

_From the Halliwell Power_

_You will now cower'_

It was an okay spell; it might have been slightly overused both anything containing their family's power was sure to do the trick. Aunt Phoebe had taught him that, just like the spell he had used to return the book. Calling upon the ancient power, had worked like a charm. It had taken him several months to get it just right. He orbed out listening as Phoebe and Paige began discussing Phoebe's job. Elise, he remembered her death. A couple of demons had grabbed her up, one of Wyatt's attempts to make peace. He thought his aunt would want to run the paper, boy, had that blowed up in his face. It wasn't like she had any family, Wyatt had stormed, that he was doing her a favor. She could now call the shots and more than likely Elise had ended up in heaven. Everyone wins. He orbed to the Underworld where after scrying for the demon, it looked like the demon was in a meeting. He was at least two feet taller than Chris and outweighed him by over two hundred pounds. Could this demon have turned his brother from the sweet child he had met into the witch he knew him to be? Chris crept closer to hear what was being said.

"They say the Charmed Ones whitelighter became an Elder and that he is missing. If we could destroy him we could defiantly tip the scales in our favor," the vampire queen stated. However, the spider demon was also there and she spoke.

"Are you crazy? To destroy the Elder you would have to find him? Do any of you know how to track an Elder? I didn't think so. What we need to do is destroy the Charmed Ones?"

"Do you think you could do it?" the Brute demon lashed out jumping to his feet and smashing the table the three sat at. From behind Chris came a voice and at first he was startled until he heard the demon speak.

"There's only one being here who can accomplish such a feat." Each of the demons seemed to preen at the intended compliment. "It's a whitelighter. The same one who put him there."

"Whitelighters are pacifists. There's no way that would ever happen. A whitelighter would sooner turn on a witch than an Elder, and all of us know how likely that is to happen," the Vampire Queen stated.

"Your minions would turn on you sooner than that," the Spider Demon agreed.

"Why don't you come here and say that?"

"I think I just did."

"Well, what about a fair fight. Without your minions."

"Why would I want a fair fight?" the Spider Demon and the Vampire Queen snarled, getting into each others faces.

"Quiet," the Brute Demon snarled. "Let the Seer speak. She just said there's a whitelighter in this room. Seer? Would they orb down here?"

"Yeah, they would," Chris stated leaning against the wall and waiting for the action to begin.

"Shouldn't you be checking on your charges?" the Vampire Queen snapped.

"Lady, you have the wrong whitelighter," he quipped, a smile on his face.

"I'm beginning to wonder," the Spider Demon said in a predatory tone. "I sense much power in you, much more power than in an ordinary whitelighter." Chris had seen that predatory look before, he had no intention in letting either of those women close enough to him. He used his telekinesis and through the women into each other and they immediately began fighting each other. Now all he had to do was deal with the Brute Demon, the one he had come here for. He just kept coming at Chris, who easily ducked and rolled to the other side. Brute Demons sure weren't smart. Chris attempted to roll under his feet but the Brute Demon snatched him up by his collar and put his large hands around Chris's neck. Chris felt his breathing getting labored and orbed out and away, catching his breathe. Chris threw the potion and read the spell dispelling the Brute Demon in a cloud of smoke. Suddenly, the women turned on him.

"Suddenly, I find myself famished," the Vampire Queen commented. Chris reached out with his lightning forgetting that it had been bound and found nothing happening. He watched her smile widen, and the Spider Demon stood out of the way. She turned around and disappeared before Chris's eyes and he pulled the Vampire Queen off the ground reaching out and tightening her throat.

"Do it," she dared, "You can't do it, can you whitelighter?"

Chris tightened his grip and whispered, "Forgive me," as he cut off her remaining air supply and watched her disappear. "Kiera, I need your help," he said turning to the Seer.

"I know who you are, Chris. Your father's going to come after me."

"I can protect you, Kiera. Trust me; I will take you back with me. Away from him."

"I've seen the future, mister. Believe me it isn't pretty. I have no intention of bending to any man, demon, or whitelighter's will, thank you very much. Present company excluded of course." Chris smiled he could always count on Kiera to be Kiera.

"None taken. You are alive in the future you know." Kiera place her hands over her ears.

"LA, LA, LA, LA! I don't need to know anything, if I do it will be shown to me," Chris didn't say anything as he touched her cheek. He didn't have too. She saw it. Saw the future.


	7. Lord Wyatt's Lover

Lord Wyatt's Lover

Kiera glare at Chris as the vision fell upon her. She was to be hung for witchcraft by the all mighty Wyatt Halliwell, who had recently given himself the title Lord Wyatt. She could feel the noose around her neck, the coppers cutting into her delicate throat. The sky was dark and gloomy, overcast with not a drop of rain. Kiera had been captured by the Halliwell. She had been placed in a cage that was protected with an anti-shimmering spell to hold her into place. Lord Wyatt leaned down and bit her neck before whispering in her ear, "If you shimmer I will find you make no mistake about that, darling. And I will make your vanquish ten thousand times worse, you have my word, and if I am anything it's a witch of my word."

"Why don't you call it what it is, Wyatt. This is murder. Cold-blooded murder, beloved."

"Watch it, Seer."

"You know my name Wyatt. My name is Kiera, it's the same name you moaned when we shared a bed," she boasted and then she spit on him. She spit on the all powerful Lord Wyatt Halliwell. He raised his hand and smacked her across the cheek. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. To think a mere demon, a mere woman, is a threat to the all powerful Lord Wyatt. Don't you want to know the future my lord?"

"Any last words, Kiera. The last think you are going to see is fire. I know that mere hanging will not be enough to vanquish you, my love," Lord Wyatt spoke softly, tenderly and Kiera shivered. "Oh, no, I have something much more delicious planned for you."

"Let me guess and when I'm dead, you plan on feasting on my flesh. Truly, you are despicable, Wy."

"Don't call me that!" he roared. "Yes, I will feast on your flesh the same way I feasted upon your body. You will know the true punishment of betraying me. Besides," he said and he grinned, showing perfect even white teeth, "My mother taught me not to waste anything. Any last words?"

"Yes. The more mortals, witches and demons you try to control the more that are going to slip through your grasps, the more that are going to revolt against you. I hate to think of what your mother would think of you? And your brother, have you found him yet?" she said smiling thinly. Yes, she may die by his hand, not that it mattered, and she always knew a man was going to be the death of her. She would give him words that would haunt him; she would not be forgotten so easily. Wyatt tightened the noose lifting her off the floor as he tossed an energy ball her way. She knew why he wanted her dead, for she had betrayed him, and Lord Wyatt did not accept any type of betrayal. It wasn't like he hadn't come looking for her in the first place and she had welcomed him into her bed, sharing her visions with him freely. She had had a vision of him cheating on her and had found him in the vampire queen's bed. True to her nature she had found another which was why she was here. She didn't regret it. She accepted her fate with grace, the same way she had always accepted her fate. So it came as a complete shock the moment Chris sprung to action. He astral projected, able to use his powers in his projection state and began taking out demons, while Patty, Penny, and Melanie joined him. Cole shimmered in behind Wyatt.

"Hello, nephew. Quite a setup you've got here. Loyal demons. Of course, I'm half-demon, so maybe you should ask yourself just how loyal demons can be, how," Cole flicked a glance to Kiera, "trustworthy." Wyatt's attention was split between the girls and Cole; Chris telekinetically orbed Kiera to him.

"Get your whitelighter paws off of me!" she screamed at him. Chris smirked at her.

"As you wish," he said dropped her onto the floor after they had orbed off.

"Oof," she said before climbing to her feet and shimmering across the room.

"I would limit that if I were you," Chris spoke softly, precisely, and cautiously.

"Limit what?" she snapped.

"Shimmering. He can track your shimmer."

"The kid's right," Cole said shimmering in. "When I was running from the Source, the only safe place was Hollowed ground and even that isn't a guarantee, you never know what demon could be lying in wait just outside the cemetery."

"You expect me to shimmer to a cemetery. EW, that is gross. All those dead bodies give me the creeps," she stated and she shivered for good measure.

"Of course a being like Wyatt would not have the same restrictions as a demon."

"I know. Either today or tomorrow, I'm dead anyway. What a pair you guys make," she said as Penny and Patty joined them.

"I think we outran the demons," Patty said glancing around.

"We don't know what happened, we had everything under control and then Barbas showed up...and," she shivered remembering reliving the death of her aunt," Penny stated her words toppling one another. Penny hugged her father, fiercely.

"We barely made it out," Patty supplied. "They are getting stronger and stronger. Sometimes I think we are all doomed. Without you Chris we would be."

"Don't put all your hope in me. I'm nobody."

"Oh come off it Chris," Penny stated, glaring at him. "Everyone knows without you Wyatt would have complete control." Cole used an advanced power and shimmered Phoebe to him.

"Mission was a success," Cole told his beloved, as he reached over and kissed her. "I love you so much, Phoebe."

"The former Source has aligned himself with the surviving Charmed One, a half-whitelighter and witches. Why save me?"

"Why let you die?" Phoebe returned to her.

"Because you stood up to him," Chris said taking her hand and kissing it. "Because you are right. Meet the Rebellion. My name is Chris Perry; I am in charge of the Rebellion. You know Cole, he's my right hand man, and his wife Phoebe, the remaining charmed one as you so eloquently put it. This is Penelope Turner, who we all call Penny, and Patricia Mathews, we all call her Patty. We all have special talents that help us with the cause. You are right, Kiera. Wy cannot go on like this.

"You love him," she said softly, touching his shoulder. "You love Wyatt; I wish I could feel love."

"Just because you are a demon doesn't mean you cannot feel it."

"Yes, it does. He's half-human that's why he can love. I'm not. I'm just the Seer. I want to feel what the once mighty Balthazar feels for his witch what everyone in this room feel for you, Chris Perry. I want to feel love, I want to be human. That's the only way I will help you, if you can make me human."

"Humanity, Kiera, is not all that it's cracked up to be. I've been half-human for over a hundred years. I considered it my weaker side, worked how to suppress it. I felt powerless when Phoebe vanquished my demon half."

"I'll be off his radar. He won't be able to track me," she looked at Phoebe and grasped her hand. "I'll be able to feel. You and I share the same gift. I have these visions of happiness of love, but I can't feel it. I feel empty. I don't want to feel empty anymore. You will help me, won't you Phoebe?"

"Yes, we will."

"Thank you."

The vision slowly receded and Kiera was left staring at Chris. "I…was his lover. I was Wyatt's lover."


	8. Whitelighter Duties

**Whitelighter Duties**

Chris now had an alliance with Kiera the Seer, who he now knew had been close to his brother. Or would be. He orbed to his room at P3. He looked in the mirror of the back room that he now occupied. The room that his father had once occupied. He saw bags under his eyes and he knew he looked thin. He tried to remember the last time he had eaten or slept but the information was elusive. He knew a slight glamour would fix his appearance, but why bother.

Chris had conjured a blackboard in the room, and around the blackboard were posters of different demons. . In the center of the board were pictures of Wyatt, both the infant and adult version, so that he wouldn't forget why he was here, what his mission was. He went to the board and took a red marker and stuck and big red X on the Brute Demon before taking it off the board and telekinetically moving in into the trash with the other eliminated demons.

"Who turns you, Wyatt?" he asked out loud, looking at both versions of Wyatt as if he expected an answer. He picked up a small ball and threw it at the ball. "Think," he ordered himself. He then realized that Phoebe was screaming his name. After being in the Underworld and lost in his own thoughts he hadn't noticed. He orbed to the manor.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "We've been calling you for half an hour."

"I was in a dead area," he said with a shrug.

"Dead area? It isn't like a cell phone, Chris," Paige snapped at him, "Besides the only dead area is the Underworld. What were you doing in the Underworld?"

"What you guys should be doing…vanquishing demons."

"Chris," Phoebe said calmly, "that is not your job. Your job is to guide us not to go off vanquishing demons."

"I didn't come back here to sit on the sidelines, and twiddle my thumbs. Besides, I haven't gone after anyone I can't handle okay?"

"No, it's not okay," Paige said taking a few steps closer to him. "How do you handle them, Chris?" Paige scolded, looking at him carefully. "You don't have any powers." Paige flushed for a moment. "I meant you don't have any offensive powers."

"Neither did Phoebe when she first started. Don't sell me short."

"Whitelighters are pacifists," she argued.

"I can take care of myself," Chris argued back. "Is there something you need," Chris sighed, "Because I have work to do."

"What is so horrible from your future that you came back to save?" Phoebe asked.

"You know I can't tell you that."

"Can't or won't?" Phoebe asked.

"Does it matter? You guys deserve better than to be burdened with the Future. Besides, anything I say or do risks changing the future in ways we can't risk. There are lives at stakes. Lives that won't exist if I change too much. By telling you too much I risk that."

"And killing a few demons doesn't do just that."

"No, it doesn't."

"Did you consider that maybe some of those demons were supposed to live? That they had lives that they were supposed to destroy."

"If that is so then Death will come for them anyway. There's no stopping Death, you all should know that. And, Paige, your father was a whitelighter and he would have done anything to save your mother." With that, Chris orbed out.

Did they call just to fuss at him? He knew they thought he was reckless and if not more than a little neurotic. They didn't know anything about the future and he planned to keep it that way. They didn't need the weight of the world on their shoulders. Where had Piper been, he wondered? "Chris," he heard Leo's stern command. He considered putting the Elder on mute. Why couldn't he just stay up there with the other Elders? He was always watching him. He had helped the girls save him from Valhalla hadn't he? Like Leo needed being saved from Valhalla. He had been on an island surrounded by beautiful mythical warriors and he complained. He had been revered as a God there. What was there to complain about? The truth was Leo didn't trust him around the Charmed Ones and their precious Twice Blessed. Chris reluctantly orbed to the bridge.

"What took you so long?" Leo asked, softly. Chris knew that tone, even if he didn't know Leo.

"I was busy," Chris replied, casually.

"With what?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"What's with the attitude, Chris?"

"You tried to kill me," Chris defended himself.

"I thought you couldn't be killed."

"That's not the point, Leo. What do you want now?"

"I want to see what you are capable of."

"Fine. What demon…"

"That's another thing. The girls tell me you are demon hunting. Whitelighters don't demon hunt. They are meant to guide."

"Look, Leo. I've already had this discussion once today. Obviously they didn't believe me if they came to you. Shouldn't you be up there with the other Elders instead of breathing down my neck?"

"I'm not breathing down your neck, Chris. I'm just trying to do my job!" Chris smirked, there it was. The moment when Leo snapped. It never took much when it was Chris, Wyatt on the other hand could just about get away with murder. Chris shook his head. This wasn't the time or the place.

"And I'm trying to do mine," Chris continued, trying to keep his voice calm. It was hard. He had never had to deal with Leo as much as he did now. "Besides, other than when you were trying to marry Piper the Elders pretty much left you alone."

"How do you know that!" Leo asked grabbing his collar.

"Leo, chill. It's in the history books," he stated calmly. "Before you ask, I can't tell you anything. The consequences are too great."

"That's a load of crap," Leo snapped back. "You are keeping things from us."

"Yes, I am. Satisfied? You are right. I am keep things from you. You have no right to judge me, Leo. You haven't lived my life, so you know what you can just back the hell off."

"Whitelighters don't curse."

"You know what, screw you Leo. You want to believe the worse in me. Go ahead. I don't care. I came back to the future for one job and one job only."

"Why don't you tell me what you have had to live with? Why don't you trust me and the sisters?"

"Trust you, that's rich. You tried to kill me. Leo, I'm out of here."

"And you sent me to Valhalla."

"Prove it."

"I will. Look I want to give you a new charge."

"I didn't come back for any other charge. I came back for the Charmed Ones. I came back to protect Wyatt."

"You didn't come back to defeat the Titans then? Who's after Wyatt?" Leo glared at the young man at his side.

"Forget the Titans! I've come back to save Wyatt." Leo took a deep breathe and looked at the young whitelighter before him. He was green, that much he was sure about. He couldn't have been a whitelighter for twenty years. He couldn't even heal. He had used that as an excuse to the other Elders to hang around that and finding out who had sent him to Valhalla, find out who Chris really was. He felt like the answer to Chris was staring him in the face.

"Is that the truth, Chris?"

"Yes, Leo, yes. If you don't believe another word I ever say, have ever saved. Believe me when I tell you that Wyatt is the reason I came back to the past. Wyatt is the reason I'm here."

"How do you know Wyatt?" Leo asked and Chris's face went blank.

"I never said I knew him. I know of him, he's the Twice-Blessed after all."

"Can you cut it out with the cryptic crap! I'm an Elder you can tell me."

"No, I can't. I can't tell anyone. That was part of my mission. Because I can be trusted."

"Who sent you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Just be at P3 at 1600. Your charge will be there. If you aren't, I'll find a way to recycle you."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Chris said as Leo orbed back to the other Elders.


	9. Forgetting Wyatt

A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Don't worry the next chapter has more of the usual flair :) Please Review!!!

Forgetting Wyatt

Chris met the witch, Natalie, who would one day have a daughter that he would save. The father had been a Cleaner. She was pretty, and blonde. He knew that if she had lived she would be well into her forties by the time Chris reached his current age. Leo was going on and on about whitelighter duties. This speech was SOO BORING! He went on and on about how when he was a whitelighter he had had over forty charges not including the Charmed Ones. It was their job to guide witches and future whitelighters, Chris resisted the urge to mimic the entire speech or give it for Leo. That wouldn't go over well at all. Anytime, Chris had acted out he had gotten The Lecture.

"Look, Leo, I've told you I didn't come back for other witches. I came back to save Wyatt…"

"From some demon that's going to get him in the future but you aren't sure which one."

"Fine, man, whatever. Don't believe me. I don't care. But do you want to put your son in danger just because you were selfish enough to have me someone else? Because you don't trust me and have me looking after another charge."

"Hey, Leo, am I late?" Natalie had finally spoken. Maybe she would know something. It was doubtful but worth a shot.

"Well maybe just one more. Hello Natalie, I'm Chris."

"I know. Leo has told me so much about you."

"I'm sure he did," Chris said as Leo orbed out. "What did Leo say?"

"Well, that you were from the future and that you were brilliant. The perfect whitelighter to keep me out of trouble."

"Leo has no idea."

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So what kinds of demons have you been up against?"

"I've nearly died at the hands of the Mighty Balthazar."

"In that case you are lucky to be alive. Cole hardly ever turns away once he has made a decision."

"Cole?"

"Balthazar's alter ego," Chris said with a smile thinking of how Cole would react to that description.

"I've been nearly killed so many times. There was this one time…" Chris tuned her out. This was ridiculous. He never should have agreed to this. "So am I alive in the future?" she said cutting into Chris's thoughts.

"We've never crossed paths before. I would take more care in the future."

"But you are my whitelighter. You are supposed to help me."

"Natalie, I came her to do a job. One that once I am finished I will return to the future. I have a family in the future."

"If it's in the future, it hasn't happened yet," she said reaching out to put her arms around him. He orbed away from her to just behind her.

"Look, you are twenty years older than me."

"Nonsense, whitelighters don't age." She came closer and started nibbling on his ear. "Was your death very painful?" Chris orbed away again.

"Look, I'm really not interested. I have a fiancée in the future." Chris felt queasy all of a sudden and orbed to the bathroom emptying his stomach. "Mom," he whispered before he felt like his brain had been emptied. When he stood up, he felt different. There was something missing, something elusive. He had been an only child caught in the middle of his family's magical destinies without one of his own. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Once his parents had divorced his father had ignored him completely. He had felt more like a liability that demons kidnapped to get leverage on the Charmed Ones. He turned back to Natalie and made a come hither motion and in two seconds flat she was in his arms and he was kissing her with leftover passion and lust he wasn't sure he felt for her. But hey, anything to liven up his day. There had been someone else. Someone with dark hair and almond eyes, but he couldn't quite see her face. Something was wrong but he wasn't sure what it was as he orbed them to the couch. What year was it he wondered? He had come to the past but for what intent and purpose? That was his last coherent thought before his thoughts ceased to trouble him. He awoke some time later and grabbed himself a beer. What was wrong with him? He soon fell back asleep only to be awoken by his father's thoughts and the distinct sound of orbing. God, those lights were bright, he thought shielding his eyes. How much had he drunk? He looked around at the empty bottles. Too much he decided. That wasn't like him to drink. Leo materialized in front of him and Chris felt like a kid caught with his boxers down. He looked down quickly and noticed they were still on and noticeably sighed.

"You were drinking on the job?"

"I was going to pay for that," he stuttered guiltily, for some reason keeping his identity a secret was important. He just wished he could remember why. Natalie came in wearing his shirt.

"Oh, Leo," she said with a smile.

"Chris, I gave you a charge to protect."

"Well, he was using protection."

"I don't think that's what he meant," Chris stated with a Duh look on his face.

"Oh."

"Besides that's completely against the rules."

"You are one to talk if that were so, I wouldn't be here."

"I don't think that's what he meant," Natalie added.

"Do you hear that?" Leo asked.

"Hear what?"

"Nothing." Leo orbed out and Chris orbed after him. He was staring at Piper's closet. What was so important about Piper's closet? There was some prophecy he was supposed to know. Maybe it was in the book. He orbed to the book and saw Paige.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Thanks Paige. I'm not really sure. Some prophecy." She flipped to the prophecy of the Charmed Ones.

"Is this it?"

"No. "

"Are you still fighting demons?" She stared at him for a moment, "You look rested."

"I'm fine. Would you care if I wasn't?"

"Of course. You are our whitelighter."

"Yeah, I guess I am," Chris stated orbing to magic school. He was looking at the books on time travel when two Elders appeared.

"Hello whitelighter."

"Hello."

"My name is Gideon and this is my assistant Sigmund."

"Chris Perry."

"From the future?"

"Yes."

"Hello, Chris," Sigmund said, hiding from behind his glasses. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure. I'm looking for a prophecy. About a powerful being."

"Oh you speak of the twice-blessed," Sigmund said as Gideon glared at him.

"Twice Blessed?"

"Ah, yes," he stated grabbing a book and flipping the pages. "It's actually very exciting. The most powerful single being on Earth some thing he's the future heir to Excalibur."

"Excalibur? So the Greek Gods aren't the only facts then,"

"The new King Arthur. Let's see here," Sigmund said, flipping the pages. "Here it is. See for yourself."

Chris took the book and read:

"Born on the night when magic the world naught exist,

The child evil will try and take into their mists,

Fail and coexist with the wielder of the mystical sword.

Their bond, their word

Good and evil will cease

When they conquer the inner Beast."

Chris read it several times; it wasn't any different than anything else he had ever heard. It was cryptic at best. There were several interpretations. "Do you mind if I look over this?"

"Help yourself," Sigmund said.

Chris felt strange again. "Wyatt," he whispered. Chris looked around and he was again waking up in P3, hearing the call of Leo. He remembered forgetting. One, Little Wyatt had done something here. Two, Wyatt had done something from the future. Or, Three, the sisters had cast a spell and he was betting that unless your name was Halliwell or you were in magic school you would not know the change. That meant to keep his identity a secret he would have to be extremely careful. He had even forgotten Bianca. Shame filled him. It was one thing to have kissed a Valkarie. It was quite another to…Chris couldn't even finish the thought. He hadn't done it yet, had he? Had he betrayed his love?


	10. Remembering

Remembering

Chris orbed to the manor. He had to find out what had happened. He had a feeling Wyatt had something to do with this. If he wasn't mistaken the Cleaners were also behind it. In the future Wyatt had exposed magic. To his own advantage. He had tried to have the Cleaners do his bidding, erase and change things so the Resistance against Wyatt's Empire would have never existed. When they refused he captured them since they couldn't be vanquished. "Paige, Phoebe, where's Piper?" he asked seeing the younger sisters.

"She went to talk to Leo," Paige stated.

"Leo, why? I came all the way back from the future to save Wyatt. I'm your whitelighter now. She can talk to me."

"Chris, chill, okay. Ger a life."

"I'm trying," Chris stated with a long sigh.

"Whose after Wyatt?" Phoebe asked.

"You are from the future," Paige added, "I thought you would know."

Chris had a strong urge to throw things but resisted. He knew that if he did he would telekinetically through it further than he should be able to. They thought he was a full fledged whitelighter, even if they thought him green. Even if they thought of him as a neurotic student-lighter. "Look, if I knew I would have returned to my time. Wyatt would be safe and good. It's not like any one knows me here."

"In our time..."

"I'm not a whitelighter yet, happy?" he thr his arms as he paced.

"Oh," Phoebe stated, "We forgot Wyatt," she stated after a moment. Paige nodded her agreement. Chris knew it. The whole world had forgotten and if he wasn't mistaken only a Halliwell would know that they had forgotten, or an Elder.

"Piper should be back soon," Paige stated putting her arm around her sister. "Meanwhile , we have to get back to work."

"Chris," Phoebe stated cheerily in her I'm-about-to-ask-for-a-favor voice. He threw her a look and shook his head, she continued anyway. "Want to go start a riot for me?"

"I think I'll pass," he stated as Phoebe through Paige a hateful glare without any heat behind it. Then she turned to Chris.

"You are feeling guilty about something."

Chris looked at his aunt uncertainty, "Maybe it's about the riot your about to cause."

"Haha, you know I am Ask Phoebe."

"Save your advice for your fans," Chris snapped and immediately felt stricken. Paige hugged her sister and left. He sighed, she was an empath and knew he didn't mean to snap at her. "I did something very hurtful while I was under a spell. Technically, I haven't done it yet."

"If you were under a spell that person should understand. If you haven't done it yet."

"I have and I haven't. Man, it's so confusing sometimes. In my head I can remember doing it but it hasn't happened yet."

"If you want me to absolve you of guilt I can't. Look Chris we have all done through we haven't meant while under a spell. You have no reason to feel guilty. Keeping something from me however is something you should feel guilty about."

"You know I can tell you Phoebe." Chris smiled up at her, and Phoebe stared at him. The smile flew off his face as quick as it had appeared.

"You should do that more often."

"What?" he asked, unsure as to what he had done.

"Smile, you have a wonderful smile."

"Thanks, Phoebe," he barely resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her. He orbed back to magic school.

"Hello, Chris," the Elder Gideon stated with a smile. "Leo tells me you are from the future."

"You are the Elder here, you tell me," he snapped before looking at Sigmund. "I am from the future," he stated, thinking he should have met Sigmund some place. For some reason he immediately like the witch. Even though his powers were mostly passive. He was intelligent. Also, for some reason looking at Gideon made him want to hurl him. He controlled his emotions if just barely. It was probably just the fact that Gideon had been behind making his father and Elder before. Perhaps, he subconsciously blamed Gideon for the relationship he had with his father. He smirked, lost in his own thoughts. He was beginning to sound like Phoebe, psychoanalyzing everything. "Why was Wyatt erased?" he asked suddenly.

"Sigmund?" Gideon asked, and Sigmund conjured a television. Chris watched as a dragon, yes a dragon was set a loose on the city.

"This is not good. I have a bad feeling about this," he looked at it again. They were taping the Charmed Ones trying to destroy the dragon. He watched in horror as Paige orbed a piece of the dragon away and the dragon snarled in horror. "How much exposure is this?"

"A lot."

"Too much for the Cleaners to handle? The Cleaners wouldn't erase Wyatt would they?"

"It is possible," Sigmund stated softly. He was a very quiet witch.

"Piper," he stated an orbed out. He orbed a safe distance as he watched the Charmed Ones, he watch Wyatt send the dragon back to wherever it had come from. Wyatt's power of projection and conjuring was astounding as such a young age, Chris though as he sat of a cliff watching them orb away.

Back at Magic School, Gideon and Sigmund discussed the time traveler.

"He knows things we don't."

"Well, sir, he is from the future."

"Leo has expressed great distrust in this Chris Perry."

"Yes, sir. He has."

"He is hiding something."

"Well, sir, you know how tricky time travel is."

"I wonder what his connection to Piper is. He seemed awfully worried about her. Do you think he too broke the rules for the same Charmed One? I mean, after we get rid of Wyatt she will be distraught but she is strong. She will cope. Do you think they are in a relationship?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Well then, Sigmund, just who is Chris Perry?"

"That, sir, is a mystery all the Elders are wondering about."


	11. Summoning The Demon

Summoning the Demon

Chris knew there was only one demon that could help him. Fortunately the demon in question was also his uncle. He had been the father to him that his own had been too busy to become. He was going to summon him and heaven help him if the girls found out. Besides, it wasn't like Cole's demonic contacts weren't better than his. Cole could shimmer and in the underworld that meant a lot more than orbing. Cole had demonic blood which could be the difference in saving Wyatt and eliminating Wyatt. It was from Cole that he had learned survival. Surviving meant being quick on your feet, and having a sharp tongue capable of lying easily. That had saved his life more times than he could count. Cole was the one being that would help him save Wyatt. That was if Cole didn't try to kill him first. He had the crystal cage ready as he read the spell that would bring him forth.

"Magic forces black and whitelighter

reaching through space and light

be he far or be he near

bring us the demon Balthazar here."

When he finished he watched as Cole arrived in demon form. Since his last attempt at vanquishing Paige had failed, he had reverted back to the demon he had been born as. "Hello, Cole," he stated pleasantly as an energy ball appeared. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look around." Balthazar looked.

"Where's Phoebe?"

"On a date, I believe."

"How did I get here?"

"I summoned you of course."

"Well, if you summoned me, how about releasing me." Chris's smile got wider. He was exactly the same in any time. Balthazar shifted into Cole.

"You never age, either, do you?"

"I suppose that's a rhetorical question, kid. Do I know you?"

"Not yet, but you will. I want your word, Cole. If I release you you won't try to throw that energy ball at me. Not that it will do any good," Chris replied, as a cocky grin lit up his face. "On Phoebe's life you won't try to harm me."

"If you hurt Phoebe..."

"I know," Chris cut in, ""There won't be enough of my body left to recognize. Hoe am I doing?"

"Are you a telepath?"

"I don't have to be a telepath to know you Cole," Chris channeled his telekinesis through his hands and moved a crystal, setting Cole free.

"So you are a witch? Do you have any idea how many witches I've killed?" Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Do you?" Cole laughed.

"You've got guts kid."

"First off, my name is Chris, not kid," Chris quipped as he placed an hand on Cole's arm and orbed them to P3.

"You've got to be out of your mind orbing me here. Orbing. Telekinesis. You aren't just a witch. What are you, Paige's twin brother that I never knew of."

"Close, but not quite."

"Well, you are a..."

"Witchlighter is the term we use in the future."

"Well, kid, I don't much care for orbing."

"I know."

"You know what kid you are a cocky son of a..."

"Well, I learned from the best. Look, as much as I love trading barbs with you. I need your help. That's why I summoned you. The reason I orbed us here is because you never know when they are watching. Plus, the girls would have a stroke if they knew you were still alive. If Leo had detected a shimmer he would've orbed immediately."

"And this is bad?"

"Yeah, I need Leo out of the way so that I can save Wyatt."

"And Wyatt is?"

"Piper and Leo's son."

"I think the Charmed Ones can save him, kid," he stated shimmering onto the couch and popping his feet up. "It's what they are good at. Saving the innocent and blah blah blah, obviously includes their progeny."

"Look, Cole, I'm from the future. While you were in the wastelands, Piper and Leo had a son. On the day when magic died. He was supposed to be a great source of good magic. Except something went wrong and he became a Source of great evil. The whole world became like the Underworld. Magic was exposed. I need your help to stop this."

"So you are from the future? And you need my help. In exchange what do I get?"

"I can tell you how to win Phoebe back."

"And just who are you in the future."

"My name is Chris Perry, I'm the Leader of the Resistance. The Resistance Against Wyatt's Regiment. Or RAW."

"You are more than that, aren't you? I know the look of someone keeping secrets."

"It's not important. Will you help me?"

"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Thanks, Cole."

"Why did you threaten Phoebe, if you needed my help you could have just asked."

"It was more effective," Chris stated with a lopsided grin.

"You know the last demon who arrived from the future told me I was the future Source of all Evil, as long as it's not me, I'm glad to help."

"I'm not a demon," Chris stated and Cole shrugged. "Besides I didn't threaten Phoebe. I just stated that if you valued her life you wouldn't harm me." Chris looked up. "Stay here, If they enter shimmer to this address," he handed him a card. "I've got to go. They are calling me."

"The girls?"

"No, the Elders." Chris orbed out. Cole watched him go. Cole had come across many whitelighters in his day and they all had their own way of orbing. Strangely the kid orbed like Leo. The kid could orb, and he had telekinesis, like Prue Halliwell. He mentally stored away that information wondering if it would come in handy.


	12. The Threat Against the Book

The Threat  
Against The Book

Later that day, Chris orbed to P3 to try and take out a few of the demons who would become some of Wyatt's most trusted advisers. If he could take them out before Wyatt got to them, or before they got to Wyatt the world would be a better place. He could save his cousins some suffering. He still couldn't get over the fact that the girls had watched as Wyatt killed his aunt and uncle. Paige had tried to bind his powers, way too late. If only he could convince them to bind his powers until he was older, until they were sure he was good it wouldn't be too late. Or at the very least bind his offensive powers, let him keep his protective bubble and orbing. There was no one that could be harmed by that. He sighed as he spotted Piper. He opened his mouth and before he could speak, Piper shot him a glare.

"If this is about demons, I am on my lunch break."

"Lunch break? You own the club," he replied.

"I'm trying to keep our income flowing. Vanquishing demons does not pay our bills. If you want to help out, you could bring that up to the Elders," she stated with a hint of a smile. He was nearly caught off guard by that teasing playful smile. She went under the counters and pulled out boxes of straws. "Inventory is due on Wednesday and I haven't even begun to count."

"I could help," Chris heard himself say. He caught himself. Since when did he offer to do anything that wasn't related to demons and magic. She narrowed her eyes obviously thinking the same thing. "I mean, anything, to get the Charmed Ones back to their duties as witches."

"Shh, not so loud. Anyone could have overheard you."

"And they would think I was crazy. Besides, Piper, I'm a whitelighter. I could sense them. Everyone is far enough away." At that moment Paige orbed in.

"Speaking of magic, did you leave the Book of the floor?" Paige shook her strawberry blonde hair upon hearing the question. "I just stopped in to ask you a favor, Piper?"

"What is it, Paige?"

"Do you think I could borrow Wyatt?"

"You want to borrow my son?" Piper as incredulously.

"Well, there's this guy and he doesn't think I'm mature. What's more mature than taking care of a baby?" Chris rolled his eyes. He had always been able to understand Paige but this was testing his intelligence to the extremes.

"That's not important," Chris cut in, earning himself a glare from both of the girls. "What happened to the book?"

"I went upstairs this morning and it was on the floor. I was just wondering if either of you forgot to put it back in it's rightful place." Chris smirked as she stated some of the words that would be in the spell he would create.

"I think demons are after it."

"See problem solved,"Paige stated with a smile. "Demons are always after the book. It's no big deal, Piper."

"Actually, it is," Chris argued. "I remember hearing a story about this when I was younger," Chris said and noticed his slip. Whitelighters don't age. Luckily they didn't. "I think you should take this threat seriously. I think they get it."

"Look, Chris," Piper stated looking him up and down. "I appreciate your concern. And I know as a whitelighter it's your job to be concerned about your charges and their book but we will take care of it. Sooner or later the demon will show himself and we will take him out like we always do."

"But you don't know anything about this demon. What if he's the one, the one who gets to Wyatt?"

"Then we will have this thing wrapped up and you can go back to the Future, Future boy," Paige added.

"I think they get the book," Chris added trying to think back.

"Since you did volunteer for inventory I'm going to hold you to it. Count these straws, and when you finish with them count the napkins. I'm going into the back. Paige is going to help me with the alcohol. And Chris, don't use any magic to help you. I wont it done right."

"Yes, Piper." Chris sat down at the bar and began counting the opened boxes of straws and for the first time since he had remembered Wyatt he relaxed, a little. They were the Charmed Ones, maybe just maybe they would make things right. They would protect Wyatt. Unlike the Charmed Ones, he feared his powers. Had that been what had turned Wyatt? No, the Angel of Death had told him differently. Chris had done many things he wasn't proud of nut he had to believe that he was still on the right side. A part of him was afraid that one day his powers would push him too far and he would be at Wyatt's side with no way back. He could allow that to happen, the world would never recover, which if he didn't succeed it was likely not to recover anyway. Too many people depended on him. They depended on him to save the world. There were many that believed that Chris should take out Wyatt, that he was the only one that could. The truth was he wouldn't. Wyatt was his brother. Once upon a time he had idolized him. He was the only one capable of it power-wise. The son of the Eldest Charmed One and an Elder. Even if he wasn't the prophesied one he was still powerful and even Wyatt knew that. Had often spoke of how it would be when they joined forces. What if he did destroy Wyatt only to become the next big bad thing as Cole had done after vanquishing the Source. Chris used his telekinesis to move the pad into his hands and he wrote down the number of loose straws. He turned startled at the sound of Piper's voice.

"Looks like all you have to do now is go into the back and see how many unopened boxes there are. Remember there's three thousand straws per box," she began and Chris cut her off.

"I know this already, Piper. Look, I've done this before." She smiled at him, really smiled at him and he felt his heart stop. When was the last time his mother had favored him with a smile like that.

"I'm going to go call the band. And, Chris, thanks. It really means a lot to me. It's hard for me to get my sister's to help with these things. Knowing that my whitelighter doesn't mind is a load off my back. It's good to know you can do something other than order us on a vanquish."

"Whitelighters don't order, Piper. We advise," he stated sounded contrite."Besides, this is a tough job as well but hey someone's got to do it," he stated a small smile playing across his lips.

"You made a joke," Piper states her eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"You should do that more often."

"What?"

"Joke. Smile. You don't do that often enough."

"I didn't come back here for a good time. I came back for Wyatt."

"You have a nice smile, Chris. It reminds me of someone.." she trailed off as the smile slid off Chris's face like a mask.

"Piper, the band," he reminded her.

"Oh, right. Don't go anywhere."Chris didn't say anything. He was so stupid, allowing himself to bond with her, allowing his guard to slip. He couldn't afford to slip up again. Not with her. They couldn't find out who he was. The future depended on it. They wouldn't let him out of their sight if they suspected he was one of them, a Halliwell. He knew them, the would go overprotective and he wouldn't be able to save Wyatt. Besides, he hadn't even been born yet. They couldn't find out, he couldn't go back to a world in which they didn't exist in which not a soul would understand his new found pain. His family had died decades ago. Chris orbed out checking different leads with Cole. Cole was growing more and more suspicious about his identity. He would probably save his uncle the trouble of accusing him to be a Halliwell and tell him who he really was. He had come close already. He had accused him of being Phoebe son once and wanted to know who the father was. Then he had accused him of being Paige's son with a mortal. He hadn't asked about Piper but he knew it was coming. The next time he orbed to the blonde Charmed Ones, they were across the street. He frowned and began giving them a lecture about their Charmed duties. The two younger ones began rubbing their hands over his chest and Chris resisted the urge to vomit. He grabbed their hands to make them stop. "I'm really, REALLY, not interested," he told them as his stomach clenched. "Look, just because Piper went and slept with her whitelighter doesn't mean that I will sleep with a Charmed One. That's the one rule I'm not breaking with any of you, got it?" They had the nerve to pout. What was with them? "Now, what are you doing here? And what are you wearing? You are witches, not sluts." Chris knew there was something off with them, they called him 'angel' most of the time they barely tolerated him. Were they under a spell of some kind? "Have either of you seen Leo?"

"No, why?" the blonde Piper answered.

"He's got a lead on whoever sent him to Valhalla."

"Valhalla?" the blonde Paige asked.

"Look whatever. So the athame huh? Let me see it." They handed it to him. He checked it over and began studying it. He had already asked about Leo earlier and they didn't remember. That was very strange.

"We think it may be from the astral plane."

"Astral plane, it's another plane of existence. It's a realm of spirit and energy There's not an athame manufacturing plant there."

"Please, Chris, and we'll be more than happy to hunt any scary demon you want," the blonde Phoebe stated.

"Whatever, you may want to call the cops and give them an anonymous tip."

"Anonymous? What's that?" the blonde Paige asked. He shot her a look that made her feel as stupid as her question was.

"It means you don't give your name. For the body. I wonder who these people were," he wondered. "I'll look into it," he stated.

"Can I have a kiss good-bye?" Paige asked.

"No," he stated and orbed away. Instead of orbing to the astral plane he orbed back to P3. He was a witch too. He was going to scry for whoever did this. Cole shimmered in behind him.

"Where's the athame come from Halliwell?"

"What did you just call me?"

"Halliwell. It's obvious your one of them. I've been blind before. There's no way you could be Phoebe's."

"Thanks, I think."

"Phoebe once told me of Melinda Warren."

"I know. You were there the night she was born."

"Yes, but once they summoned her to the present. She told them about the Warren traits. The obvious being the magical powers she possessed. "Premonitions, Molecular Immobilization and Telekinesis," he stated with narrowed eyes. "You do have telekinesis."

"Yes, but it's a common enough power. Plenty of beings have it."

"You have the high cheekbones of a Warren."

"Look, Cole, you haven't been much help since I summoned you from the wastelands."

"Chris, level with me. Why did you chose me?"

"Because you saved my life in the future. You became a father to me."

"Me?"

"Yeah, Cole."

"You aren't afraid of me. Of Balthazar."

"No, I'm not."

"You are a Halliwell." It was a statement not a question. Chris used the telekinesis in question to open up a map. Chris had bought an amethyst earlier in the week from a demon. He tied the athame to the amethyst and grabbed it in a telekinetic hold. It landed on the house. Chris frowned. They had to do this themselves. They had done it before, before he was born.

"Not yet I'm not," he told Cole.

"You haven't been conceived."

"No, I haven't Cole."

"Which one?"

"Piper will be my mother! Happy? Right now, I have to save Wyatt."

"How soon until?"

"Now more than a year or two."

"So you need to be conceived soon."

"So what?"

"Look, kid, I'm a demon. I respected your pop and your mom became like a sister to me. Paige, most of the time I couldn't stand her. But Piper always put family first. She was the first person I even called friend. I care about you kid. I'm a demon used to manipulating people not carrying for them."

"I know, Cole. So let me know when you find Drake."

"Is there anything you dont' know."

"Yeah, I don't know who gets to Wyatt."

"Well, let's start in the underworld." Cole laid a hand on Chris's arm and shimmered them underground.


	13. Underworld

Demon's Apple

"Tell me about Phoebe," Cole commanded as they strolled through the underworld.

"Alright. She's dating her boss, Jason Dean. He's mortal. Does she love him? That's what you want to know right? I don't know."

"We're looking for the Kozzy demons. They may have a grudge against me because of my wedding to Phoebe."

"Weren't they vanquished?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, but if you ever dig them up you would have to get them back to hallowed ground."

"Then let's find the Kozzy King. Do we have anything to scry with?"

"There's a place in the underworld. It's a bar that demons hang out at. Are you sure you won't be recognized down here?"

"I've told you before," Chris waved his arm and his dark hair grew longer. An eyebrow ring was shown through his eyebrow. He had multiple earrings in. There was a tattoo of a phoenix on his arm. He shirt was not a dark burgundy and his pants were black. His skin also had lightened to almost as white as a ghost. His eyes, nothing had changed with them although Cole now looked into them. He had Leo's eyes that was for sure, but the pain and sorrow in them was more than even he could bare and he was half-demon.

"What about your powers? Don't you think they can sense good magic?"

Chris pulled out an athame and smiled. "Of course, but then how many of your kind keep stealing our powers. It's one of the reasons the book is so coveted."

"Good thinking, kid."

"Well, I learned from the best."

"You learned from me."

"Yeah, I did. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be alive today."

"Don't see yourself short."

"Of course, uncle we are about the same size," Chris joked and Cole shot him a look. Uncle. So he did end up with Phoebe. He grabbed Chris arm and they shimmered. Chris came through coughing.

"Poor baby," Cole mocked.

"Oh, bite me," Chris snapped as demons approached.

"Yo- your the former source," stated a shapeshifter.

"That's right. Are you sure you want to make an enemy of me?"

"Weren't you vanquished already?" asked the Fury at the shapeshifter's side.

"Several times, but whose counting?"

"So just what are you? Balthazar was vanquished. The Source was vanquished. Just what are you?"

"The end of your miserable existence if you don't give me the information I need."

"You really think you can take us with a kid?"

"I'm not kid. I'm a lot more powerful than you know. And I know when to swear alliance to the new Source." The kid was good, Cole had to admit. He had spent time around demons that was obvious.

"Well if I throw this at your friend," the shapeshifter stated turning into a cannon and firing rapid shots at Chris. Chris used his telekinesis as a deflection and pushed the shots into the Fury who quickly exploded.

"You were saying," Chris stated with a smirk as the shapeshifter shifted back into form.

"Not an unusual power."

"The Kozzy King?

"Demon's Apple."

"Thanks."

Chris and Cole went deeper into the underworld arriving outside of the Demon's Apple. The sign on the front reminded Chris of a trashy Vegas. The lights lit up displaying the letters Demon in blue and Apple was spelled in red. Then they all blinked and turned purple.

"Not too shabby," Cole remarked pushing the door forward so they could enter. There were lights that flashed everywhere. One offering a soul sale. That was interesting, another were marked Mortals for sale, and then there were clippings announcing various power struggles in the underworld. Chris plopped down on a stool at the bar and Cole sat down smoothly. He remembered Phoebe telling him that Leo's sin was sloth. He had gotten lazy watching Chris plop down brought a smile to his face even the ever vigilant get tired once in a while. The bartender was a shapeshifter, and she shifted into Phoebe and Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm not just a shapeshifter, you know," she spoke in a breathless tone that Chris had never heard his aunt use. If he wasn't mistaken...he allowed his thoughts to trail off as he quickly averted his eyes from her top. He had never thought anything could be so big. THAT definitely wasn't a halliwell. A blush crept up Chris's face. Cole glared at the bartender. "I know your every desire," she whispered stroking Cole's face. She conjured two menus and handed them out. In a flash Phoebe was gone and some blonde teeny bopper stood in her wake with the same massive chest. "What do you boys desire? A little two on one action in the back. I can be on a break in fifteen minutes."

"No thanks," Chris stated as Cole grabbed her hand and squeezed. "We're looking for the Kozzy King," Chris stated as Cole loosened his grip on the bartender.

"Look, Desiree," Cole stated glancing at her name tag. "I'm a one woman demon."

"How can I help you boys?"

"The Kozzy King?"

"I can ask around, sweetheart," she stated trying to catch Chris's eyes. "but he's not looking any new recruits. You are not his type, but between you and me I think you have potential. You could go places."

Chris allowed his voice to drip with venom and sarcasm, "Look, baby, unless you have Kozzy guts on the menu, I suggest you give it to me. Or I will show you the places I've been. I stole a nifty power from a witch. The power to show you the things I've seen. Not even Barbas can scare you like that." The look of desire quickly fled her face replaced by fear at his words.

"Upstairs."

"Thanks, doll," Chris and Cole headed upstairs which was even worse than downstairs. Chris smiled when he spotted him. "If I was a betting man, I would bet against the odds of you making it back here in one piece," Chris stated nodding at Cole who conjured an energy ball and threw it next to the Kozzy's head.

"I meant to miss."While the Kozzy's attention was on Cole, Chris shoved him into the wall and held the athame at his throat. Cole smiled and nodded, it was something he would have done.

"I've heard that when you die all your little friends go boom."

"I'm not gonna tell you nothing. He set me up," the Kozzy King glared at Cole and Cole laughed.

"Yeah, I did. The good old days. Guilty as charged."

"What do you know about the Charmed Ones son? Whose after him?"

"Pick a demon. When he grows up, we are all toast."

"Well, keeping you alive isn't doing any good. You are less than helpful," he stated slicing into the skin on his neck which healed quickly. "Forgive me," Chris whispered as he reached out and used his telekinesis to tighten the King's throat only it didn't work quite like that. The Kozzy king blew up in a shower of orbs.

"What was that?" Cole asked.

"I'm part whitelighter," Chris whispered. "I just blew him up like Mom. Combustive Orbing."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"No, I didn't think I would get new powers while I was in the past."

"If I didn't know you were a Halliwell before I do not. Let's bury the Kozzy and get back."

"Agreed." Chris orbed and Cole shimmered to Hallowed ground. "So where's your dad buried?"

"Over there," Cole stated pointing. It didn't surprise him that Chris knew about that too. Hell, he probably knew about how his demonic mother had killed his father after an order from the Triad. She had fallen in love with his father and the Triad had threatened Cole's life, it was either Cole or his father. They buried the demon and Cole smiled at Chris.

"That power is definitely different. I've never seen it before."

"Yeah, well I'm only the third of my kind. Witchlighter," he stated at Cole's confused glance. "Paige, Wyatt, and then me." Chris sighed, "I didn't think I would get powers in the past."

"Well you are a Halliwell," Cole stated by way of explanation.

"Don't advertize that okay? I don't want anyone to know."

"That you are Piper's son."

"Yeah, but that is tomorrow's problem. Today's problem is Wyatt."

"Are those gremlins?"

"Yeah, I think they are."

"We have a message for the whitelighter."

"And there's that. That would also be today's problem. I'm the whitelighter."

Chris listened to the gremlins and quickly shot Cole an apologetic look as he orbed back to the manor. With Chris's help the Charmed Ones had their identities back and knocked out the imposters. "This gives a new meaning to identity theft," Chris stated turning the page of the book as he looked for the binding spell. "this should leave them quite harmless. While you take care of that, I'm going to call Daryl. I'm sure they are wanted for the murder across the street." He orbed downstairs to get the phone then when he was done he orbed back to the attic. "Daryl said they are wanted for murder in nine other states."

"Chris?"

"Yes, Piper."

"How did you know it wasn't us?"

"In all my life I've never seen you take the bait the way that witch did."

"In all your life? You've only known us a few months."

"Just work on the spell."

"Did you just orb when you could walk."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

"While we wait for Daryl," Paige stated with a smile, "let's have a chat about the future."

"Paige, you know I can't tell you anything."

"How do you know you haven't already changed something just by coming here? Am I rich?"

"I can't tell you that. Look, I saved your butts today. I'm not asking for gratitude. I'm a whitelighter, it's what I do. Would you mind laying off the questions for a little while?"

"He's right," Piper stated, shocking her future son. "Without Chris setting them against each other, they would have blown us up. Even if it took several tries. Which it would," she stated earning a smile from everyone in the room. "Even with Paige being half-whitelighter she still froze. Chris wasn't a threat to them. You didn't sleep with them did you?" she demanded.

"Ewww. No. Gross. I do have some standards okay. Leo should be bringing Leo back soon. I'll just be going."

"Something about this has Cole written all over it. Cole, when Prue was still alive he did the same thing to break up the power of three. How did you know to that Chris?"

"I can't answer that," he stated nervously.

"You are hiding something," she stated.

"I'm from the future, I'm hiding a whole life. I thought we were laying off the questions. Look, I'm going to leave before Leo shows up."

"Chris, don't," Piper stated. "I've got some leftovers if you want some."

Chris smiled. "Thanks, Piper. You always make the best food," with that he orbed away. He settled back down at P3 with his mother's food, a smile on his face as he closed his eyes and savored food that he hadn't had since he had turned fourteen. Even though he was a good cook, nothing beat Mom's food. Piper, he mentally corrected himself. What was he doing? He thought taking another bite. He didn't need to get comfortable, to get used to this. When he went back they would be dead, but when he succeeded Wyatt would be good. The most he could hope was that Paige and Phoebe would be alive after all Wy had killed Paige for trying to bind his powers, and Phoebe's death had been his fault, she had tried to hurt Wy and it was Chris'naturalal reaction to try and protect his brother. Chris heard his name and startled, he orbed in place.

"Don't do that. You nearly made me drop this."

"Piper's food?"

"Yeah."

"You gonna offer me some?"

"Not a chance. I haven't eaten....I mean nevermind. Hello, Drake," Chris stated noticing the demon beside me.

"Hello, young Halliwell. I am Cole's brother, alas we shared the same mother."

"No surprise there."

"Drake, this is my nephew Chris."

"Pleased to meet you. This is a fight for Robin Hood," he snapped his fingers turning himself into Robin Hood and Cole and he into merry men.

"I don't think so, I don't do the whole merry men thing."

"No, you perfer to be a loner. So why summon Cole."

"Cole is smart, and he knows how to get a job done," Chris defended and watched as his uncle's smile grew, and he saw the pride in his eyes. Cole had been the only one proud of him. "No offense, but this isn't exactly a demonic getup."

"Of course not. But I'm not demonic."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I made a deal where I get to keep my powers, but I'm human."

"What kind of deal is that."

"That's not important. What is important is we've got lives to save and demons to vanquish. Who better to do that than Robin Hood, he believed in righting the wrongs and fighting the good fight. We are saving women and children alike from evil and heartbreak."

"As a demon."

"Former demon."

"As a former demon, how do you stay so optimistic?"

"As the son of a Charmed One and whitelighter, how are you so pessimistic."

"I'm realistic. I've been fighting my brother. I know I should do the simlier thing and destroy him before he can becoem a threat."

"That is the simplier decision," Cole admitted. "If you can live with yourself."

"Maybe I could, I;ve killed before."

"In cold blood."

"I'm not proud of it okay. I've used and manipulated people. I'm just trying to save the world. I'm going to give Piper and Leo a son they can be proud of."

"And that's not you?" Cole asked.

"No," he sighed and rubbed his shoulder, "It's not. He's the twice blessed. I think your destiny is just as great as his is."

"Piper and Leo never have to know."

"What do they know?"

"I'm a whitelighter from the future. I'm out to save Wyatt from evil."

"They don't know your a witch?"

"No."

"Or that Wyatt becomes evil."

"No. Look it was your idea for me to summon you."

"That's the only smart move you've made. But we can fix it, why don't I just have a chat with Leo."

"No, Uncle Cole, you can't tell him. I don't. I don't want him to know. I don't know if he, if he would stop me from being conceived."

"You really don't get along with the Elder do you?"

"No, I don't. Cole, just drop it."

"Consider it dropped. But I will say this, they are going to feel pretty stupid when they find out. Just look at you. You have Piper's temper, I know. You have Leo's eyes, his sense of morality. You have Prue's one track mind. You have Phoebe's passion and intensity, you have Paige's wit."

"Are we done with my attributes, because I still have a brother to save."

"Sure, Prue," he snickered.

"Look unlike Phoebe I can keep a secret."

Cole sighed as he went through a list of demons in his head. "The Elemental Demon. If you are going after her you better be prepared. She was once a witch, a powerful witch who was betrayed not only by the man she loved but by her own powers. She swore vengence against all witches as she embraced her powers. She controls all the Elements."


End file.
